Naruto, The Flame Guardian
by Reichenfaust
Summary: Naruto is abandoned in mid-flight, while Sakura grins as he fall's to his death, after Orochimaru smashes him into a tree. Naruto falls down, down, and crashes into a tree with a hidden chamber. He absorbs something that has the Legacy of the 9 Realms written all over it.
1. Chapter 1-Falling and Rising

DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 1 - Falling, and Rising

Orochimaru grinned with a sickly sweet smile, as his neck retreated back towards his body. He had finally been able to start the process of getting his hands on an Uchiha, and a pair of the fabled Sharingan copy wheel eyes. His plans were slowly coming to fruition, and finally he was starting to see the inevitable payoff. He thought back to moments ago when he was fighting the blasted Kyuubi brat. The demon container had knocked him and his summon around a little, but nothing the Master of Serpents could not handle. However the cou'de grace came when he had finally gotten close enough to hit the little bastard with a 5 Point Elemental Seal, to block the Foxes Chakra, then slamming the brat against a tree. His grin grew wider as he enjoyed how the pink haired one had just smirked as her teammate plummeted to his death below. This team seemed even more dysfunctional then his team back in the day. He slowly sunk into the trunk taking his leave of the scene.

Sakura picked up Sasuke slowly as she got to her feet. _"Yes! Finally Naru-NO! That BAKA is gone and we can get going to pass this exam. What a worthless piece of flesh he is. I'm glad that weird guy threw him to his death. He doesn't deserve to be on the same team as me and Sasuke-kun! Bye-Bye forever, BAKA!"_

Slowly getting herself together, she started to leap through the tree's to find a hiding spot for the rest of the day, and night. Speeding through the tree's she found a good place to hide under, a tree with massive roots that she could bring Sasuke under. Thinking nothing of the partner she had abandoned was stupid, but to not remember the rules of this portion of the exam was extremely foolhardy. Blissfully she continued through her fantasy of being alone with Sasuke, unaware that they needed their teammate to pass the second exam.

(Elsewhere, earlier)

Naruto fell a long way to get to the ground, after his teammates abandoned him. As he made contact with the roots of one of the tallest tree's in the forest, his body smashed through them with terminal force. However, strangely the other roots move over to cover the new hole.

Naruto's body crashes onto the outstretched hand of a fearsome statue, that is holding out a crimson orb of glowing crystal. As he makes contact with this orb, it starts to glow brighter. The chamber becomes alive with the dancing shadows of light emitting from the orb, and they seem to mimic flames. Soon the room is covered in bloody-coloured, dancing flames, of light in the room suddenly comes rushing towards Naruto's form, and he starts levitating.

_**"What is this? Who awakens my eternal slumber! Oh... He's unconscious. Well let's see what's inside that head of his..."**_

Slowly this presence and the light are absorbed into Naruto. The Presence steps into the first door it see's, which as a guess leads to Naruto's consciousness. Of course, his assessment is correct, and he begins to tour the depths of Naruto's mind, finding his personality components first.

_**"Hmmm, Bravery, Loyalty, Compassion, Love... This is almost a polar opposite to me, wait! A love for battle, and a willingness to prove himself! Interesting, it seems this was the cursed All-Fathers plan after-all. I can feel this mere child's conscious starting to influence me. Well there must have been a good reason the All-Father made this happen. Let's see what's locked away in these memories...**_

As The Presence walked down the hall's of Naruto's memories, he saw some of the worst acts of cruelty that he had ever seen before inflicted on the boy. He had been an evil creature, but that was back when he couldn't decide his fate, and was bound to the Fate of Norns like all creatures of the 9 Realms, be they Gods, Titans, or even the smallest of mice and bugs. These humans disgusted him beyond belief at what they had put this child through.

_**"Why did the Allfather ever want to protect these cruel creatures I d not know. Even Malekith, cruelest of the Dark elves of Svartalfaheim was not this cruel. Cruelty was his nature, and he would not perpetrate these acts of vile hatred against one so small."**_

The Presence continued on as he saw the boy, Naruto, being cut, hung, having chunks torn out of his flesh, burned alive with various... Jutsu's these people used on his body. These ones were bound under many chains, as they had been bound by someone so Naruto would not remember. the big question was, _**Were they friend or foe?**_ The Presence mused to itself.

_**"This is tantamount evidence why I wanted to destroy Midgard, even if I was bound by Fate. During the Fimbulvinter the humans didn't do things of this great a magnitude of harshness to each other, and they were fighting fo the right to exist then!"**_

The Presence continued on, seeing the glares, and harsh treatment Naruto got, even when he was not being beaten. Ignored in class, asked ridiculous questions, overcharged for food, clothing, and practice weapons called... kunai and shuriken. The only people it saw that were any benefit at all were the ruler of this "hidden village", the two noodle servers, and one academy instructor. _**"A very small group of people to be loved by"**_Yet it continued on. Now it began to see Naruto's smile, his carefree attention wanting attitude, his dream _"I'm gonna be Hokage one day, then all of these people will recognize me, and I will be able to protect my friends, and those who loved me!" _Such determination in one so young! The Presence continued on, and watched the rest of the memories, and came to a long dark hallway, where it just so happened a snoozing Naruto sat beside the door. The door was massive, and had a 5 point star on it, with each element written in Kanji on each point. In the middle the Kanji for "Seal" stood...

_**"Now that won't do at all, let's get rid of this irksome thing!"**_

The seal shattered into powderized remain at slightest pressure The Presence put on it.

_**"Come my child, it is time to awaken",**_The Presence commanded Naruto. Slowly the boys eyes opened sleepily. The Presence noticed they were a brilliant sapphire colour, that happened to be the opposite of it's own eyes. Naruto gazed at the figure in front of him. He was very tall, at least 6'7", and was bald with a deeply crimson tan. A simple black shirt, crimson belt, black pants, and boots it wore, along with a black overcoat, that had flames at the bottom... Although they were shifting in colour, and dancing on the cloak like a powerful fire would.

The Presence had come to realize why the Allfather had loved humankind. Examples like this boy who stood against the world he knew, with complete fortitude, to gain acceptance and protect those dear to him. Against all odds, adversity and cruelty, he continued on.

_**"There are no coincidences in the web of the weaving Norns. The blasted Allfadr realized that I would see the light when I came upon this child. Since he is obviously bound for great things, he can be that which will balance me, and make peace for both of us."**_

Deep within the hallway, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune resided in its cell. **"...What in the name of the Ancient Fires of the burning world was that?" **growled the Fox in annoyance, as it had heard the blast that had torn down the block it's hosts connection. There was a little fear though in it's tone though, as even the Kyuubi could not override the power of the seal, it being specifically made to counter the chakra that could be summoned by a demon container. The strongest of the mighty Bijuu had felt this power long, long ago, and it was similar to what had just destroyed the Hebi-teme's seal. Even worse knowing it was the smallest fraction of this Presence's power was frightening. It felt like a thick, bloody, inferno of infinite fire being held back. **"It can't be...**

_**"Child, can you here me?"**_

Naruto sleepily got to his feet. "Who are you mister, and why are we in a sewer? The last thing I remember is that weird teme punching me in the gut?"

_**"All in due time child, but to answer your second question, we are in your mind, and you are unconscious at the bottom of what you humans call the "Forest of Death', after your teammates abandoned you. Specifically the pink haired one."**_

"Whaaaaa? But... I know Sakura can be mean to me, she wouldn't let me fall to my death right? It can't be... I've tried so hard to impress her, and be nice to her, but she won't return that simple feeling towards me? Even after I saved her and that TEME'S ASS!"

_**"Child, calm down. Yes she abandoned you, but we have other matters at hand. We are on our way to meet your tenant. Before you say anything, have you ever wondered why people have done horrific things to you over your life? Why no one would acknowledge you, treat you right, or sell you things at the right price? Your questions will be answered in due time, now follow me."**_It commanded, and Naruto soon followed, for he did want answers. He wondered though, if this Presence would be able to answer all the questions he had. Before he knew it though, they were before a mighty cage.

**"So, my jailor finally graces me with his presence along with... Who are you"**

**_"Do not worry Kyuubi no Kitsune, that will be revealed in due time. For now, I think it's time you and your container had a chat." _**

Naruto gawked in awe as he slowly came out of the stupour he was in, as the Presence was talking calmly to this beast with sharp yellow teeth, hate-filled crimson eyes, and blazing orange fur with 9 tails swishing dangerously behind it. A beast which he had been made to believe had been killed 12 years ago by the Yondaime Hokage, on October 10th, his... birthday... Now he wanted to cry and break down into a fit of crying, but it soon turned to rage.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IT'S 'CAUSE OF YOU THEY HATE ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M BEATEN, AND BROKEN BY THIS VILLAGE! I FUCKING HATE YOU! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! I COULD HAVE HAD _FRIENDS!_ PEOPLE WHO _CARED _ABOUT ME! I COULD HAVE HAD A _FAMILY INSTEAD OF LIVING ON THE STREET AT AGE FUCKING FOUR! _I COULD HAVE HAD A CHILDHOOD! I HATE YOU ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Naruto screamed a warcry, as he charged in blind rage towards the one thing that was the ruination of his life since birth.

_**"Enough Naruto, the fox is not to blame. The people should not have done this too you! STOP!"**_commanded the Presence.

Naruto skidded to a stop, breathing heavily, with his small frame straining to attack the monster in front of him. "Why are you stopping me? Why are you defending that monster! WHY!?

**"Kit, I know I am the last person you want to believe right now, but I wasn't at fault when I attacked Konoha. Your mother was my previous holder, but it was supposed to be a secret, so that way no one could control me, and use me to attack villages. Yes, hard to believe isn't it, that the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune could be controlled by a human. Well there are two way's to control me. The Senju clan was always able to calm me down, and make it so I wouldn't attack people. Not that I needed it, after all I am the Guardian of the great Land of Fire. However, it is the poisonous Uchiha clan that can control me, and drive me to such levels of rage that I felt like I was burning alive. With bloodlust so great I felt as if I was breathing blood!**

"What is that supposed to mean! An Uchiha controlled you, and made you attack Konoha? Why, even if they are bastards except Itachi-nii-san, would they want to destroy the Leaf?"

**"It's very simple kit. There was a reason that I hadn't been seen for almost 60 years before the night I was made to attack Konoha. The Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, fought me being controlled by Uchiha Madara. At the Valley of the End, Hashirama had realized that Madara was insane, and would either see himself as Hokage, or see Konoha burnt to the ground and it's ashes spread to the wind. Hashirama's wife, Uzumaki Miho, was one of the great Masters of Sealing, and was able to construct a seal that was pieced together from several scrolls written by the Sage of Six Paths, to seal me away inside herself. In this way, I could be hidden, so not even Madara could find me. Not much was known about Madara's Sharingan, but I was able to tell Miho that it was the fabled Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the highest form of the Sharingan. With it, Madara was granted immortality with his eyes. So the practice of keeping me hidden was carried out."**

"How were you discovered?"

**"Well, it seems that only the chakra network of the Uzumaki clan could allow my integration into them. They had great chakra levels, long lives. and most of all they could heal at an incredible rate. This could keep them healed, while I bonded and adapted the network without over-loading their chakra network and killing them. Even with all their great gifts, Madara soon deduced this fact, and gave intel and knowledge of how Uzushiogakure was guarded, and the forces they held to Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure no Sato, which were gearing up for the Second Shinobi War. They knew that Konoha was an ally of Uzu, so they needed to be destroyed as quick as possible. Kiri, using it's naval fleet was able to pick up a few battalions each of Kumo, and Iwa shinobi. They then swiftly converged on Uzu from three directions. Kumo from the North, Iwa from the West, and Kiri from the East. Uzu was destroyed before Konoha could send reinforcements to save them. However the Allied Shinobi force lost almost 90% of their forces. The Uzumaki were powerful indeed."**

**"**Then who was your container after?"

**"Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina. She escaped the destruction of Uzushiogakure no Sato by around one week. Se fought in the Third Shinobi War with distinction, but that was how Madara found me again. Uzumaki's have red hair. Almost all of them carry this common trait. As well her abilities of healing, sealing, amongst others alerted Madara that The Last Uzumaki had been found. When she was pregnant with you, he found out, and ripped me from the seal, knowing it was weak then. He covered your one minute old body with explosive tags. He demanded your father leave, and he took you and made sure you were back at his home with his jutsu."**

"But... The only transportation jutsu able to do that... is... he's... my dad?"

**"Not as dumb as people believe, eh kit? Very well, yes, the Jutsu he used was the Hiraishin, The Flying Thunder God, signature jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He is your father. However, he was the wrench in Madara's plans. Why? Their hadn't been a ninja as powerful as your father since the Shodaime's era. He was almost as good at seals as your mother, and he was a genius to boot. His other signature jutsu, The Rasengan, was based on the Bijuudama, or the tailed beast ball. It causes massive damage just like the Rasengan will to any human in its path, and even some demon's. He faced down Madara, and forced him to retreat. That is something only the Shodaime could claim, and your father was the second to do so. He still had control of me, so your father used the Shiki Fuiin to seal me inside of you, because there was no other choice. He could not ask another mother to give up their child, while his was right their. However your mother was not supposed to die. I was so consumed with bloodlust, that I ended up killing both of them as Madara retreated." **

"And now, here we are today..."

_**"Which is were I enter the story. Even with Madara doing that, you should have recognized the signs and fought against your instincts. You are not a destroyer, that was my job. As well, you are not your former self. That's why the Allfadr split you into 9 consciousness's as you were too dangerous to be left in the state you were in. Help me and we can change things in this world for not just other people, but ourselves. I bet your family misses you. Anyway-"**_

"Ummm, who or what is the... Allfadr?"

_**"Well child, you know him as the Sage of Six Paths, Father of Ninjutsu, Creator of Shinobi, and so on. We know him as Odin Borson, King of the Gods, Master of Runes, War, Life, Death Poetry, and Sorcery. "**_

At this, Naruto's eye's bugged out to the size of a certain 6 year old when he is attacked by his stuffed(but very real) tiger. His jaw hit the floor faster than Iruka can do the Big Head no Jutsu. He gawked openly.

_**Anyway, we have work to do. I estimate that since there are three days left in this exam we have a couple of months inside your head. Kyuubi-**_

**"It's Kurama." **

**_"Well Kurama will be training you in using the skills you have right now, and fine-tuning them. You'd be amazed with what you can do with the simplest things. I will be teaching you other things while I modify your body. Face it, you have never had access to proper food, the noodle chefs are the only ones who treat you properly, and even with all your hard work, you haven't got much out of it. I will also be placing a genjutsu on you that is not breakable, so you can appear this way until the Final Exam, which is a tournament. Let's get to it alright Naruto?"_**

"You guys are gonna train me? YATTA! But wait... You still haven't told me who you are?

_**"Well, you see I**_** am...**

First fanfic. Can anyone guess who this presence is? Be nice.


	2. Chapter 2-The Destroyer of the Universe

DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING!

First off, reviews, and my replies. Thanks to EbonPurlight, Naruhinalover20, Nightshadegirl, devilzxknight86, Shay14, Legionary Prime amd SinOfDisaster for comments and constructive criticism. Now to questions.

Colorfu Magic- Is this going to be a naruhian fic?

A- Yes for now, but as per **book lover reade**r's question Naruto might have a harem. I want each of my stories to be different and unique, but I think I will make this a NaruHina for now.

As for Gojira Maniac, SinOfDisaster, and book lover reader's question, it is not Loki. Soon you will see...

Thank you especially Ryujin96, I really get a lot of my inspiration from the Norse Gods.

Chapter 2 - The Destroyer of the Universe...

_**"I AM THE BRINGER OF FLAMES AND ENDLESS HURT, SCORCHER OF MEN AND HEARTH"**_

_**I ROSE UP FROM MUSPELHEIM, WITH MY FURY SUBLIME."**_

_**THE SWORD I BRING BURNS VIOLENTLY, WITH FINE AND LETHATL FLAMES!"**_

_**"I MARCHED AGAINST THE ASAGODS! AND BROUGHT THE END OF TIME!"**_

_**"I AM PURE RELENTLESS PAIN!"**_

_**"AND SURTUR IS MY NAME! SEE ME RISE THE MIGHTY SURT, DESTROYER OF THE UNIVERSE!"**_

As Naruto watched the no newly named Surtur's declaration, the world in his mind seemed to change around him. As it carried on, he watched as battles were carried out in the most grandeur and catastrophic manner. Watching world's burn, God's falling, beast's ravaging men, something called elves, others called dwarves(how he knew these things, he did not know). He saw the Sage of Six Paths, or as he knew now, Odin Borson Allfadr, fighting a humongous wolf of titanic proportions. The images flew past showing the end battles and eventually Surtur self-destructing and destroying the 9 realms.

_**"As you can see, before this Age of Midgard, there was the Age of the Nine Realms. Of Gods, Titans, Champions, Sorcerer's, Beast's, and many forms of humanity. Some were long-lived elves, who could not die, except in battle. Dwarves who were masters of the forge creating many a wonder and powerful warrior. There were humans of many kinds, who warred in tribes, savagely, but honourably. Many kingdoms rose and fell, but the constant remained that Odin had gifted humankind with some of the God's gifts. Some had amazing strength, some were adept at Sorcery, others were Wise beyond their years. Some had weapons forged by either the God's, Dwarves, or Elves. Others Odin would send unto them in the midst of battle when all seemed lost, The Berzerker RAGE! **_**_It was a golden age of peace between the realms, well except between mine and Asgards of course. Odin took fire from Muspelheim in the early days of the 9 Realms, so it would shine over every realm. Of course we Fire Titans were furious, myself the most being the King of the Raging Inferno. We learned a part of the Prophecy of Ragnarok then, and knew we were destined to destroy Asgard, and it's Gods. We were always at war. Even with us though, there was peace in this time, as we had suffered a brutal defeat at the hands of the Gods at that time._**

"What happened then?"

"Even the greatest of ages can come crashing down from the most unforeseeable sources. It seems that Loki, originally the son of a Frost Titan Queen, who was taken by Odin to achieve peace, had actually been growing far more resentful towards the God's of Asgard. He hated that they adored Thor for his strength, Sif for her beauty, Heimdall for his All-Seeing Eye's, and most of all Baldur. Even though Baldur's beauty was whispered to outmatch anyone across the 9 Realms, it was not for this reason that Loki hated him, even though he hated his beauty. The only God's who ever had truly loved Loki as family were Odin, Jord, Thor, Sif, and Baldur. The others looked at him as an abomination." 

"What drove him off the edge?"

_**It was the fact that Odin knew that Baldur's death was the key to opening the proverbial pandora's box that was Ragnarok, and thus tried to secure an oath from all thing's in existence to ensure nothing would harm sweet Baldur. However when Jord, the Earthmother, was out seeking these oaths, she did not beget an oath from the young plant mistletoe, growing on the south hill's of Asgard's mighty walls. She returned to her husband with the secured oaths, and told him of her travels. She mentioned that the young plant mistletoe could not possibly harm Baldur in any way, so she left the young plant to grow and age properly so she could ask it when it was older."**_

"Wasn't this foolish of her?"

_**"Apparently so. She returned to the Allfadr, and let him know of the secured vows from all existence. Even we of Muspelheim gave them a vow, as we did not want Ragnarok coming soon. We had been devastated in our last attack on Asgard enough as it was. The Trickster, Loki, had overheard the conversation. Even the Allfadr was confident of the vows being enough, because they were the only two of them that knew about the mistletoe. Loki began his transformation from simple trickster then into a God of Chaos! He made his way to the party being held by the arrogant God's swollen in their beliefs of Baldur's invincibility. They made sport of this great gift, and were throwing all sorts of weapons at the Ever-Smiling One. However he was now smiling sadly, along with Thor, Sif, Heimdall and a few others who knew in their hearts that again the Aesir had received a gift horse, and once more they were abusing it. Loki walked to the Blind God, Hod, asking why he was not taking apart in the sport. He was obviously blind. Loki offered to be his eyes, guiding hand. Unknown to Hod, he had wrapped the arrow in a sprig of mistletoe. The arrow flew, and Baldur fell. Silence enveloped the Aesir, and then Hella came to claim her prize. Odin awoke from his bed with his wife and in an instant he knew the Age of Peace was coming crashing down. An Age of Bloodshed would follow ending with Ragnarok. Even though Baldur died by violence, he was fated to Hella's as it was foretold by the Web of the Weaving Norns."**_

"What happened to Loki, the God of Chaos?" Was he punished?"

**_"In a most cruel way child. He was chained under the heaviest, greatest mountain in Jotunheim, with a massive adder dripping it's poison from overflowing sacs onto Loki's head and body. God or not, it was painful. His wife stayed by his side, and held a pan up over his head to catch the poisonous acid, but she had to empty it once in a while. It was then the poison would flow onto Loki, causing him to scream and thrash in pain. His pain was so great that his thrashes caused Earthquakes across the 9 Realms occasionally." _******

"Wow, that's incredible, he must have been really strong!"

**_"Mostly in pain child, for he never showed it in battle. Then the Fimbulvinter came. A never ending blizzard of ice and snow that lasted for 3 years straight. Even in Muspelheim it was difficult to live. Men and women killed each other, kingdom's imploded from famine and cruelty, clans formed again and warred constantly to survive on what little food and weapons there were left. An Age of Bloodshed had come as a prelude to Ragnarok. Then all at once, for one final moment, everything was still in all 9 Realms. One last moment of peace had come."_**

"Yeah, and did it last so everyone could have fun and love each other before the end?"

_**"No... Not even a single day was granted to give every being one last day before the end time. After that peaceful moment, Fenris the Great Devourer broke free of his ancient chains, Loki destroyed his prison, and the Mighty Leviathan, Jormungandr rose from the Ocean of Midgard, for he was wrapped around that entire world. The Legions of Thrym from Jotunheim, Malekith from Svartalfaheim, Hella from Niflheim, and I, Surtur from Muspelheim rose with our armies, and set forth to destroy Midgard, then Asgard. The remaining warriors that died bravely died against us during Midgards last stand were put into service in Valhalla's great hall in Asgard. So it came to be that the combined armies of Light, and Dark clashed on Vigrid's plain in front of Asgard. It was the greatest battle in Eons, since the Great War of Creation in which Odin, Vili, and Vey fought against Ymir." **_

"Who won?"

_**"Well in a way no-one child. Loki charged forward and engaged Heimdall the Eternal Knight of Asgard, Thor flew roaring into battle with the Leviathan, Jormungandr. Odin fought Fenris, and with his dying breath and Ancient Power separated Fenris into 9 Pieces. The rest of the God's with Legions of Valkyries, Einherjar, Dwarves, and Elves, fought against the assembled host's of Titans, Fire, Frost, and Rock, with Hella's dishonourable dead. They fought each other to the last soldier. A chill wind swept the battlefield. Thor was believed slain after he killed Jormungandr Heimdall and Loki laid in mutual death, Odin was wrought upon the ground, while Fenris was cast to the wind. The Last God, coincidentally a God not of Asgard, but of Vanaheim, was named Freyr. He had lost his magic sword that might have been able to defeat me, in an adventure for a wife. He held the Gjallarhorn, which Heimdall had used to sound the last battle. With absolutely no fear, he drove that horn into my left eye. Roaring I split his writhing body in half with my Greatsword of Flame. It was then that I self-destructed and became a wave of never ending Raging Inferno that expanded in all directions. First Asgard, then AlfHeim Midgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Nidvallier, Svartalfaheim, and finally Niflheim. However, not even the Allfadr was aware of the final realm at the top of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. It was the place where the Norns wove their web, and the Loom of Fate showed the slow progression of time. Thor survived, and was granted the chance at seeing it. I know not what happened, but the wind whispers that he destroyed the Loom so that no ones existence could be pre-determined. No ones fate was bound to the Norns now, although they can still Predict and view the Paths of Time."**_

"With everything gone, what brought about the world of today? How do we exist?"

_**"Your incredible world is comprised of the remnants of all the 9 realms. The God's, and their enemies, The Titan's, died so this could be possible. People on this world have attribute's and abilities that remind me of all the realms. Some even have a sliver of either a God's or Titans powers. Which is why, I now see that the Allfadr did some last minute planning while gazing into the future. He wished that I was too be bonded with you, to balance my inexhaustible rage, with your compassion, caring, and courage. He foresaw many corrupting the gifts of the God's, Titans and other Legacies of the 9 Realms. That is why I was sealed away. Until you had come, to balance those with extreme power and evil in this world. To cleanse the Midgard of this plague, just like I cleansed the 9 Realms long ago. You are that person Naruto... The World need's you, will you accept?"**_

"Ummm, but-I'm just a kid, I'm not special at all, why does it have to be me? Odin couldn't have chosen me, I still get angry, I still want to hurt people!"

_**"It is Righteous that which you exude when you are in these states. Even though you are more than justified in unleashing in your anger, you never have. You have remained resolute, keeping the qualities that matter the most. Soon one of the Allfadr's 3 human sons will try to undo his work on this world. Someone wishes to reform the Great Devourer, Fenris Wolf. This will result in Ragnarok once again, and cannot be allowed to happen. In the process you will be killed, as the perpetrator will need to extract the Kyuubi no Kitsune from you. Kyuubi is the most powerful of the pieces of Fenris, holding his rage, but somehow balanced with compassion. The Allfadr made sure to balance out all the negative parts of Fenris, and then combine them each into a single being. The power that he used was his last while fighting Fenris, and that was probably why he was defeated. It is your duty to stop this from happening."**_

"Why does it fall to me..."

_**"You are of the bloodline of Odin. One of the 3 sons he left to this Realm. Since you are an Uzumaki, I would think the other two greatest clans in history are born from the other 2 sons. They would be the Senju, and Uchiha. He gave all three bloodlines an ability that would help in dealing with the Bijuu. The Senju can calm them, the Uchiha can summon them, and the Uzumaki can seal them. This was a failsafe, is my guess in case someone else tried to re-converge the Bijuu to reform Fenris. However someone from one of these clans must be using their ability for their own gain. Not likely Uzumaki, as you are one of the last, not a Senju because apparently they are gone, and the Uchiha are low on numbers after their massacre. It is your duty to stop this Uzumaki Naruto. A Son of Odin combined with The Infinite Inferno, and Master of the Hellish Forge. It will be up to you of course."**_

"Will I still be myself?"

_**"Of course, I will be like another tenant inside you as I cannot leave you anyway. I will not be restricted to a cage though."**_

"Actually I have been wanting to change that." Naruto glances around, and thinks hard _"It's my mind, so I can do what I want. Well I want it to be nicer around here!" _With that thought, he concentrates, and everything warps around him. The cage is replaced by a collar that says "Seal" on it, with a chain going to the sky, in case the Kyuubi attacks him. Rather Kurama attacks him. Then he sat down, very hard, and thought deeply. On one hand he could gain the power to protect his people that were precious to him, protect the world, and even become Hokage... However, he had just been told this by what he thought might be an untrustworthy being. Not only that, this Surtur, had spun a tale of God's Heroes, Monsters and Titans. What to decide. This could be his only chance to help others like him in this world, that was filled with decadence and arrogance. He made his choice shortly after.

"I Uzumaki Naruto vow solemnly to help protect this world, it's people, and stop it from falling into darkness. I will help anyone who need;s it, and cleanse the arrogance from our world. I will not allow someone else like me to have to grow up the way I did, under torture and horrendous pain, with almost no one to look forward to seeing. I swear this blood oath, and let it be done." He took out a kunai and cut across his palm slowly clenching his fist with blood slowly pouring from it. Surtur smiled in anticipation, and pride. This mere child was willing to take on the burden of an age, and carry the world away from destruction. Yes, he would be a good match for him.

_**"Let it be Done!"**_

So, how was it?


	3. Chapter 3-The Dawn of Battle

Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 3-The Dawn of Battle

As Naruto continued to sleep in the hidden chamber, Surtur, and Kurama started to train him. With clones they helped teach much more than simple fighting moves to the young lad. For example, Kurama was teaching him in Kanji, reading, shinobi tactics, using his basic jutsu's, and helping him with controlling her chakra. Surtur was helping him with developing basic wind and fire techniques. Not actual jutsu(for now), but in controlling and feeling the flow of each element of Chakra.

"_**There are specific feelings for each element. Wind feel's sharp, precise, and fierce. Fire is wild, untamed and handles with scorching results, should it backfire. Lightning is like a current of water, but always racing, sparking to random areas, and bursting with power. Earth feel's solid, strong, and has a weight to it. Finally Water flows, is smooth, and moves in one continuous movement. As you are inheriting my power, you will have both Fire, and Wind. You are already shown to have a high aptitude with wind from what I can feel from you, and my presence should start injecting Fire affinity into your Chakra alignment, while bringing it to the level of your Wind affinity." Surtur stood in front of a room created in Naruto's mind, addressing a group of Naruto's clones.**_

In every class they had going on currently, it had been hard to get Naruto to pay attention, even though he had already been convinced that Surtur and Kurama were going to help him, not rip on him for asking questions, or kick him out of class while they learned something important. So Kurama had come up with a simple solution... DODGE!

Almost half of the clones had been destroyed by bursts of flame, hails of weaponry, or a Kurama clone destroying the room they were in by going 9-Tailed Badass on the clones. At least Naruto was learning how to DODGE!

"So I am going to have TWO affinities? Kakashi-Sensei said even some Jounins do not have two affinities, and they have to train for years to achieve it. How can we possibly accomplish that. I'm just a dunce, or dobe or whatever after all..." He concluded sadly, quickly swirling into depression.

Surtur stopped at this point as all the clones looked depressed. Even Kurama stopped her classes. Both appeared before the real Naruto to talk to him. He looked like he was holding back tears, as it finally looked like he was understanding that his teammates had left him to die. Also, he was absorbing the locked memories of his pain from the past. Kurama walked straight up to him and grabbed him in a massive hug.

"**You listen to me right now Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! You are not any of the above, so don't think like that!" **she scolded in a loving tone.

"What am I then, why do I get hurt all the time... I mean what's the point? I remember Haku saying to me in Nami no Kuni, that in order to be truly strong, I needed to have people to protect, who were precious to me. Besides two beings in my mind, what else have I got? My team abandoned me, Sakura let me fall, Sasuke already thinks I'm worthless, and Kakashi-Sensei emulated him all the time by calling me a "dunce" again, and again. He trained Sasuke in new jutsu, Sakura watched him, while I was only given teamwork training, and told to "sort out" my chakra control on my own."

"**Mah, Mah, Naru-Kun, we all know that humans are overrated. You have other people to look to. The Hokage has done as much as he can for you, and hoped Kakashi would show you fairness. However the other pitiful humans of this pathetic Village only serve to make you suffer in life. Even a dictator, which is what the Hokage is supposed to be, can only do so much to protect someone, from their own subordinates. You also have Umino Iruka, your instructor from the Academy, and the only one who gave a damn about teaching you. He doesn't see you in a bad light, and enjoys your pranks because they remind him of his younger days. You have that girl who follows you around, but is too shy to speak to you. She always blushes when in your presence as well."** Kurama listed off the people who Naruto could treat as precious, and strive to be strong to protect them.

"... I have no idea who that is. I can never actually catch sight of them, but I hear EEP! Anytime I get the feeling I'm being watched and whip around to see who happens to be following me. I think I saved her when we were younger, from a kidnapper, but I got slammed into the wall repeatedly after that so I'm a little fuzzy on the memory." Naruto exclaimed as he never knew who followed him, but they were the only one able to keep up with him.

"**Who blushes when you are near, when you talk to her, and who tries to help you without being seen?" **questioned Kurama, as she knew that she had to lead Naruto on, without telling him the answer directly, so he could figure it out himself.

"... Well there's Hinata, but she-I mean-Why...- I don't understand people!" He shouted, as fuses were blowing in his mind trying to understand the female psyche.

"**Well you figured it out. She is not weird or anything, she just likes and admires you so much that it's hard for her to be around you without certain... thought's coming into her head. As well it is to try and protect you from someone's wrath, probably her clans. From your memories, I know the Uchiha, and Hyuuga were ones who attacked you, even if they were ANBU, or had their faces covered. Their greatest asset, was also the easiest way to recognize you. I have seen many Sharingan, and Byakuugan armed foes assault you. So yes, I think Hyuuga Hinata is really... interested in you, and will try to protect you from her clan at the same time." **Kurama explained this as thoroughly as she could, so Naruto could understand someone else's feeling's for him.

Naruto though thoroughly on this, and it did help alleviate some of his feelings. It was then that Surtur spoke up.

"_**Child, if your pure consciousness can balance a being so full of hatred such as me, I think you truly matter. There is no way you were a dunce, dobe, or any other names you have been called throughout the years. You did not deserve the treatment you got, and here you are a loyal shinobi of the Leaf. Many others would have gone insane, or broken away. You did yourself good for keeping up the smile, pranks, and tricks you played. It turned you away from the suicide streak you had for so long. You tried so hard to end yourself, before you tried to find a new purpose. And look what developed! A child, of mere 12 winters who could outrun the famed ANBU of your village, not only that but get away from them and hide so they could not find you. The ANBU child, the warriors of your village most skilled at deception, camouflage, and out-running the enemy on frequent assassination missions. You are developing fine child. You are worthy of having friends, family, and people who love you. Do not think of this as not a person wants you, but as you have not found a person, besides those you have, that is worthy of having you as a companion as much as you are worthy of having them as a companion."**_

The pep-up speech really helped lift Naruto's spirits. It made him feel like he belonged. Now he could focus on the training again. "Now let's get back to those lessons...DODGE!

(At the same time)

Surtur was going over his plans for changing Naruto's body, even as these lessons went on. In the Ancient Age, he had not just been an Endless Raging Inferno, but he had been a Master of the Forge like no other. Not only could he forge weapons, he would forge creatures from dust of the dead, from long forgotten battle-cries, and even the cruelty of other beings, then would breath life into them with his flames.

Reworking Naruto's body was not an easy task, even for one who had created and destroyed so much. First the barebone necessities of increasing muscle mass, bone density, and overall skeletal structure. It was hard because he was not forging this body from materials, but already had a living breathing apparatus to modify. Modifications could be easy or very troublesome.

So, he concluded, due to what style of teaching Naruto would be getting, along with the types of weapons he would be using, and the fighting style he would employ, the best body form would be that of an old Norse Warrior. _**"Ah yesss, the Vikings they were called. The fiercest of Midgard's warriors, if I recall correctly. Some of them even challenged me, knowing they could never succeed, but rather tried to wear me down for my eventual confrontation with Freyr. Yes, this will do fine..."**_ Naruto's body started to grow, and re-shape itself. His limbs became longer, his bones denser, muscle mas increased and densified. The Viking's, even though they had armour, and wielded heavy weapons, were very fast and swift. They trained with heavier equipment, wielded mighty tree's as practice sword's, and lifted majestic rocks with their determination and strength alone, a routine that strangely mirrored the Green Beast of YOUTH! in Konoha!

(Elsewhere Maito Gai rejoiced, as he was overcome with memories of his predecessors, how they trained with large weights and rocks, then vowed to become even stronger with the FLAMES OF YOUTH!).

Now he focused on the Chakra pipelines, and their Tenketsu -or opening points- internally and externally. He grew new pipelines, made existing one's larger, and slowly allowed them to gravitate towards a wind and fire alignment so the chakra would not be corrosive to the pipelines when coming from the molding source, Naruto's chakra pool. Naruto now had almost quadruple the amount of pipelines another regular shinobi would. Now, more is not better necessarily, but this would help even out his manipulation of chakra, exuding it on a more even amount of pipeline, and improve the handsealing abilities Naruto had. This came from being able to generate chakra from more Tenketsu, allowing a better spread of chakra over the handseals. In the short term this would devastate Naruto's chakra control, because he would have more pipelines to control and more tenketsu to push chakra into handseals. So he would need to work hard at it in his classes, but in the long term it would generate huge gains for his chakra control.

Finally, Surtur arrived at the hardest part. Balancing the Chakra Source Pool. Naruto was absorbing his power, however slowly, and he had to contend with Kurama's chakra at the same time. So he allowed Naruto to absorb an amount of his power, that would help balance Kurama's out. However Kurama just had too much Chakra, and Surtur could not give Naruto that much power so soon, as the Allfadr had clearly designed this merging so it wouldn't unleash an even worse Destroyer of the Universe then he had originally been. Instead, he drew enough of Kurama's chakra to balance Naruto's power into a Chakra Synthesis Chamber. He then changed the main Chakra Source Pool, into a refueling tank of sorts, with a few "control valves" on it's pipe to the Chakra Synthesis Chamber. Essentially this would only allow equal amounts of chakra to be used at the same time, and would only allow a refueling of equal amounts into the Chamber to be molded into different jutsu. It did have an emergency override for a "flight or fight and die" scenario, which would allow his system to be flooded with Kurama's raw power. Just in case.

The next part was far easier. He created a Genjutsu that overlay Naruto's form, until he revealed himself, which would probably be at the Chunnin Exam Finals, as Naruto loved to make a big entrance, and show everybody that he was afraid of nothing. The Genjutsu would allow him to look like his previous form, the short, thin, and "kill-me-orange wearing ninja. Keeping everyone in the dark, until he could actually prove to them that the change was a result of training.

However, both Surtur and Kurama had... _recommended_ a "change in attire".

"Wait, stop, what are you doing with that? Ah HELL NO. Don't hit me me with that?! Why are you guys being so serious about this!" questioned Naruto as he dodged another fuzzy tail of death and fire. "I mean, it's not like I have much to go on, and no store will allow me to buy anything else!"

"_**From what we've seen in your memories", **_roared Surtur, as he readied a barrage of flame elementals, and thousands of fire arrows, **_"You have kept an outfit which will fit you nicely, and is far better than that Death Sentence of a jumpsuit you are wearing at present!"_**

"I never want to use it! I want to keep it there, and cherish it, as a monument to the fact someone was nice enough to buy something that good for a person that had no clue who did it in the first place. Please just leave it be!" he begged desperately as he dodged a swath of raging flame.

"**Now, now Naru-Kun, be reasonable," **Kurama said sweetly as she summoned various foxes, threw barrages of shuriken and kunai, while whipping her flaming tails at him. **"****We only want what's best for you."** she purred.

After wasting time on this, they had come to the conclusion that Naruto would have a choice whether or not to use the battle uniform he had been given. First, he told them that the jumpsuit was a gift from the Hokage for one of his birthdays. It had been given to Naruto, because the old Hokage took pity on Naruto once again, due to the civilian council, his _advisers,_ and his former rival for the title of Sandaime Hokage Danzo, for trying to make Uzumaki Naruto's life a living hell. Weakness begets weakness, and that is exactly how these wretched people of position and power had turned over ¾ of the village against Naruto.

Still, Surtur himself had been able to materialize some ancient seals onto his current clothing. While he was doing this, he was instructing Naruto on this new/ancient method of sealing. He called it _Runes, _and informed Naruto that he would be learning much more on the subject during their training. Surtur improved the jacket with abilities like protection, defense, climate control, speed, agility, and success in battle. Naruto drifted away, and began to think back to the time when he had an unexpected visitor that actually wished him well for a change.

(_Flashback no Jutsu_)

It had been a long day at the academy for Naruto, and now that Iruka-sensei had treated him to ramen to cheer him up, he was intent at heading home to ponder his meaning in this world. If it hadn't been for Iruka today he would have tried something desperate. The fan-girls had beaten him up far worse today. He was only into his very first year at the academy, and yet he seemed almost universally hated there. The only girl in the clash who did not verbally lash Naruto at every chance they got, was a shy girl with violet hair, pale eyes, and had a pale lavender furred jacket on. She had not said a word, but looked away ashamed at what he did not know...

"_Was she frustrated she had not cursed me out like the rest of them... Or is it something else? Was she going... to... defend me?"_ Thought Naruto as he gazed into the memory of his day. He sat there fixated on the memory. Soon he moved on, and gazed at the words written on the wall. He had put the questioning quotations on the wall, when he had first taught himself to read. Sometimes they kept him from hurting himself, and were able to occupy his mind long enough for him to fall asleep.

_Who am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_Why does everyone hurt me?_

_Why the hate?_

_Will anyone ever love me?_

However, when he had gone to sit down on his bed, he had flopped over, only to jump up as he landed on an uneven lump. Jumping in fright, he turned around ready to try and fight whatever was there. Instead he saw a simple package, that covered ¼ of his bed. Hesitantly he approached it, and hoped it was not a trap. He was naturally curious, and being the best prankster in Konoha, he could always get back at whatever most of the people would do to him, whether they had deadly intentions or not. As he opened it, he caught site of a beautiful trench coat, pants, and shirt. A set of combat boots, accompanied it.

"Who would get something this good, for someone like me?" He questioned aloud, still unsure whether the coat was a trap or not. "Is there actually someone who loves me out there...?"

"EEP!"

Naruto bolted to the window, trying to see where this mysterious cry had come from outside Looking, left, right, and down, he could not see anything in the deserted alleyway. If he had looked _up_ however, he would have seen a head full of violet purple hair, pale eyes, and a face that was blushing furiously. Naruto smelled lavender faintly in the air, but he could not remember who this was associated with, even though it was familiar. He then sighed.

"_I'm going to store this for when I feel worthy of it"._

Unfortunately this almost had the opposite effect on the shy girl, as she had been severely downcast when seeing the next day that her present had not been worn. Hinata was definitely smart enough to think on it, rather than rage like a fan-girl. Realizing that the villagers destroyed everything nice that Naruto had, she understood that he couldn't wear it, or else everyone would be on his case, either saying that he stole it, he was trying to fake being cool, or they would rip it off him to prove that _demons_ couldn't have nice things. _"Better to wait"_, she concluded.

(_Flashback no Jutsu KAI_)

Naruto would wear the uniform, and upgrade it with his own personal ideas. The person who seemed to secretly like him would be pleased. Soon he finished up his first day of training with both Surtur and Kurama. They trained for the rest of the day. Using clones and the time dilation effect of the mindscape, Naruto learned all of what he had been missing over the last few years. Most of the knowledge gained was based on tactics, reading and writing kanji, amongst other proper shinobi skills such as chakra control. Kurama and Surtur helped him familiarize himself with his new chakra elements. Instead of learning jutsu, Surtur and Kurama taught him the feel of the elemental forms, being able to summon it at will, and use it as he saw fit. They made some progress, and once he had gotten the basic process down, they taught him some low level D, and C-Rank techniques:.

Katon: Phoenix Flower – Launches a variety of quick fireballs at the general area of the target. Inaccurate, medium strength, but good for pinning an opponent down to one area.

Katon: Flamethrower – A stream of fire can be launched from the hands, or mouth towards the general area an enemy hides in. Wide-spanning, and effective at close range.

Katon: Flame Wall – A flame defense wall to stop Taijutsu. Cannot stop most Ninjutsu.

Fuuton: Great Breakthrough – A compressed blast of air that erupts from the users palm. Wide-spanning, and strong at close to medium range.

Fuuton: Wind Blades – Launches a cluster of individual compressed blades of wind at the target. Strong in close range, but spreads out over farther distances.

Fuuton: Wind Cutter – A single large blade of wind meant to overpower an attack, even if it was a Katon Jutsu the enemy was using. It could cleave fireballs in half with incredible ease. Very focused it is hard to arm, and should be done in a barrage, but most do not have the Chakra for a large amount of these deadly screaming winds.

He was able to get some sleep that night, and pondered what was going to happen the next day. They still had 4 days to complete the exam, as Orochimaru had attacked them on the first day. Soon he nodded into the dream world, only now it was filled with ancient battles, saga's of mighty warriors, and adventures of mighty gods. Soon it was just around 04:30.

"_**Naruto wake up! Your team is in trouble!"**_

His eyes flicked open, his jaw set, and he jerked awake. "Let's Rock!"

Gravelly announcer voice - _"Will Naruto save his teammates? Who are these mysterious attackers? Will his new power be enough? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z-_

Reichenfaust – OI! This is my fanfic, and I don't want Akira Toriyama sueing me! I am just a poor-ass Corporal, I don't got money!

DBZ Announcer - _"Fine, find out on the next epis-uhh chapter of Naruto, The Flame Guardian_

_(I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or their over-serious, awesome episode announcer lol)_

Okay onto questions, comments and reviews.

Ergast – I will answer your paragraph's one by one. First I must thank you for having interest, saying I have potential, and most of all for a thoroughly written constructive response instead of flaming me.

1 – I took the rapes out of the story. Your right, along with some other author's on here that it is totally unnecessary, so I came to the conclusion that I needed them not. Naruto, even if he is the most positive person in the world has his down moments. I think that after his "friends" left him to die in the forest that he would lash out. Kurama was just the person for this to fall on. The murder attempts were sometimes locked out by the fox, however the virtue of Naruto's spirit is tantamount in this story. Mainly because he is he half that balances out Surtur's mind. Being even near Naruto warms Surtur up. He had to have remembered most of the thing's that have been done to him, and been able to stay the "Saintlike" character he is.

2 – Naruto focuses on his smile and pranks to prevent him from becoming depressive. I know I didn't start this in the wave arc so I could not fully explain what he has gone through, but I have tried my best here. When Naruto gets depressed, and stops thinking properly he hurt's himself. I guess I haven't mentioned much on that, but hopefully this chapter helps. Hinata has stayed the same, because of the Kumogakure incident, her Father, Cousin, and Sister belittling and beating her, and Naruto previously not noticing her. Until he was "awoken" in my story, and had two extremely old beings lay it out on the table for him, he was oblivious because he didn't think anyone could feel like that around him, no matter what. He looked to the older generation, because if he had feelings for anyone his age, they could get beat up to "cleanse the demon's taint from them".

3 – Honestly I did not tell Naruto the whole story, however I told him enough. What I really expect Jiraiya and Hiruzen to do, is to sit him down and tell him of what hid mom and dad were like, their exploits, how they met, and how the two older gentlemen enjoyed their time with the two. Kurama won't tell him anything, and Surtur doesn't know much about them, considering they died the day he was born. He had to know at this point. It would inspire him, but he still would have resentment for the chap. However he would not be as depressive in the future like he is when he is alone, because of the feeling he get's when he knows that his father was the Yondaime Hokage.

4 - I don't think it will be a harem. It could be very easy to do, but I don't think that will belong in this story. It will definitely be a Naruto/Hinata story, as there is so many things that Naruto comes across in his adventures that would help her. I also like the characters themselves when they are together.

5 – This part is not just for you, but EVERYONE! YES, having Loki merge with Naruto would be awesome! Especially because Loki is a master of magic. That would be great! However I was not thinking about that when I came up with this story. I wanted to use Naruto's pure side, balanced against Surtur's rage side, almost like Dark Naruto is.

6 – Yes, Surtur has certainly mellowed Kurama out, especially considering how strong he is, and Kurama knows it.

7 – As for the teams failing. They were attacked by Orochimaru on the first day. During that battle, Naruto fell down and absorbed Surtur's spirit. So they have the rest of the day. Adding to the fact that time-dilation occurs in the mindscape, he can actually get training done. Now honestly I did not want to just rush, give Naruto abilities, then have him charge in to destroy the opposition, pick up his teammates and get to the tower in the first chapter. I wanted to explain things fully, and get thing's going at my own pace. Sometimes I think fanfics end way to soon, with not describing the events properly, or in enough detail. I have planned things out so that Naruto will develop along a schedule, physically and mentally, along with the other characters.

8 – Sakura has a choice. She was definitely evil in not saving Naruto. She might go either way. She is a fangirl.

9 – Sasuke I am on the fence about. It does say in the manga that he did not know why he saved Naruto, he just did. Yes I do agree that even later in the story he still felt the bonds with Naruto and Sakura. In the Movie bonds he still looked at Naruto as if he was his best friend after Naruto kicked him off Ancor Vantian. Even after Danzo's fight he still smirked when Naruto said that they have both become "Outstanding Shinobi". I am unsure which route I want to take with him right now. I have options open though. Sakura might change, or break in the future.

Honestly I have tried changing the content in the first chapter, but I do not know why the content is not being replaced, since I have done that almost 4 times now.

**Blood enraged - **Thank you for the kind comments, and I know I have to space the paragraph's a little more. As of now, it's a little long-winded.

Thank you to **Dragon Man 180, Aaron Leach, Godschildtweety, Gold Testament(You Slavedriver :P), Resartus(Great Guess!), adngo714(yes he is), tedlay, Me, em, CW(Refer to the above for hints), Hektols(There is a reason for this, see above and thank you Fenris idea was all original), and Wandering Sage( I know, a Loki story would have been good too)**

**Sorry to ZyriareHellsing, OfficerShadowcat and gardien1204 for not catching your comments. Yes no Harem. **


	4. Chapter 4-Rise up from the Chaos

DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 4-Rise up from the Chaos

Sakura was at her wit's end. Lee had just been destroyed by the _Oto-nin_, with the weird gauntlet that seemed to produce sound waves. For all his strength he was now useless. Now she was in the midst of battle, and the _Oto-kunoichi_ had grabbed her by her beautiful precious hair.

"What a worthless excuse for a kunoichi! You bring shame on our profession, you pink-haired weakling! I cannot believe that the mighty _Konohagakure no Sato_ has lowered its academy standards to THIS!" said the black haired _Oto-kunoichi_, Tsuchi Kin. "No wonder Orochimaru-sama wants to destroy this pathetic place! You couldn't even defend yourself in the field I bet. Hell you would be one of those inexperienced bitches that get captured and used by enemy shinobi! At least I can defend myself, not lay back on the two dudes on my team, and expect them to always save me."

"Since you mentioned it, Kin, let's have a little fun with her!" said the Oto-shinobi that had gravity defying black hair. "I want to make her an example to ALL the _Konoha-nin_ in her village! Then they can see how stupid they are, letting weak bitches graduate and become kunoichi!"

"Zaku, as much as that would be a good statement, we cannot waste time. Now that she is at our mercy, we can go into the hollow under the tree, and finish our mission. Orochimaru-sama will execute us if we do not carry out his orders!" The Oto-nin with the metal sound gauntlet appeared to be the _taichou_ of the squad, because the one named Zaku relented, and the demonic gleam in his eyes faded.

Both _Oto-shinobi_ made their way to under the hollow. Suddenly the one named Zaku stopped, and turned towards the taichou. He raised his arms.

"Zaku, what in the name of Manda are you doing! Lower your arms NOW!" The taichou commanded, while raising his gauntlet into a position to deflect an oncoming attack.

"I don't think so... Kinuta Dosu, is it?" Zaku replied in a strange, girls, voice! The now identified Dosu snapped to a battle stance while glancing around the clearing looking for the enemy.

"Can't... Move..." Ground out Kin from her position. Sakura had been released, and was now fleeing to the Uchiha's side while three enemies made their way into the clearing. Kin struggled mightily but could not break free.

"Mah, Mah, now just because you're a woman doesn't mean I will let you go after going through the troublesome duty of ensnaring you in my _Kagemane no Jutsu_. The new Ino-Shika-Cho trio will keep you unruly barbarians from hurting our friends." Nara Shikamaru declared.

"You think you've got me, don't you? Well you're very wrong. We've studied many prominent Konoha clans, their teams and techniques. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was said to have better teamwork then the Densetsu no Sannin. However, you are just a bunch of snot nosed brats with barely an inkling of how to work together." Dosu said triumphantly.

He started to produce sound waves from his gauntlet, and they went from a quiet hum, to a screeching sound.

"The weakness of almost all three of your clan jutsu is that it requires concentration. Sound can disrupt any person from concentration, as I will now demonstrate firsthand!" Dosu then threw off (his/hers?) coat and raised his arm into the air. The sound waves were screeching out thickly now. Shikamaru fell to the ground, releasing Kin from his shadow. Ino soon followed, as Zaku's body could not handle the waves targeting the eardrums, and her own bodies ears started to bleed. Then with a loud thump, Akimichi Choji fell from a tree, where he had been hiding to prepare an attack.

_"Damnit, that did not work too well, and now they have all their pieces back up on the board_!" Shikamaru thought while rolling in pain.

_"Well, this sucks, and I didn't even get to flatten that Oto-nin_", thought Choji, in pain as well.

_"Oh hell!" I couldn't protect Sasuke-kun"_ Ino growled in misery.

"Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Known as the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Pathetic considering you cannot even beat a single Oto-nin! Now that my teammates are back up, we are going to make sure you never grow up!" exclaimed an excited Dosu.

"You bitch! I'm gonna rip ya' a new asshole fer sure, trying to turn me against Dosu!" Zaku growled in rage.

"Ha! I'm going to enjoy hurting you, shadow boy!" Kin threw in her two cents, not wanting to be left out of a little revenge.

Suddenly, a low... rumbling sound filled the air. The ground was starting to tremble slightly. Put off by this, the Sound Trio stopped advancing towards Team I-S-C. Readying themselves for combat, they moved into a triangle formation to cover each others blind spots. Zaku charged up his air blasts, Kin readied some kunai, and Dosu was pouring chakra into his gauntlet and letting it build.

_"Whatever is coming... It's big, and pissed off. Or there could just be an army coming to kick our ass, if we've been discovered as Orochimaru-sama's subordinates... Rather not think about that."_ Dosu thought quickly, hoping it was just the former, not the latter thought.

_"If it's big, I can take it down with that jutsu. I need cover for a few minutes."_ Immediately Dosu shouted out orders.

"Zaku, Kin, I need you to work in tandem to cover me!" he shouted.

"What the fuck for?" Zaku immediately questioned.

"I need to charge up a jutsu, which might take a few minutes. Whatever is coming, it could be big. I'm the only one who can gather enough chakra to release in a concentrated way, to take down something big.

Your **Zaankuha** is over too wide of an area, and it will not do enough damage. Work with Kin." Dosu commanded, as he dropped to one knee, and focused on forcing as much chakra as he could into his gauntlet.

Kin had laid out all her kunai, shuriken, senbon with bells, and explosive tags on the ground ready to grab. Zaku stood behind her, arms over her shoulders, facing the direction of the noise, as it began to get louder. Soon, a massive amount of feet slamming against the ground, trees, and branches could be heard. Sasuke had just woken up, angry, with his mark flaring all over him, but had stopped moving as soon as the noise had started. Lee's two teammates had arrived and were waiting in the branches watching. Isis Tenten and Hyuuga Neji were curious as well to what exactly this phenomenon was. Neji drew his hands into a ram seal, gathering chakra near his eyes.

**Byakuugan: The All Seeing Eye!** Neji looked into the distance, and then he whipped his head away, grunting in pain.

"What was that all about", whispered Tenten, not wanting to attract attention.

"Whatever is coming... It's so much chakra, that it was painful to look at. I had to look away, or suffer the consequences of a severe headache." Neji replied tensely, not liking the fact that his Byakuugan had been almost overpowered. Tenten nodded, but did not say anything, uneasy for the same reason that Neji was.

"Nobody is stronger than Neji, and his Byakuugan is flawless. What did he see?" She wondered, looking in the direction of the noise, as it reached its apex.

Suddenly, bursting through the foliage, came dozens, hundreds, maybe a thousand, spiky blond haired-orange jumpsuit wearing-angry red eyed Uzumaki Naruto's all roaring and baying for blood. They were spitting foam, and looked almost feral in appearance, as they were running on all fours. Their hands seemed to have grown claws, the face had thicker whisker marks, and all of them had blood red eyes with crimson slits.

**"All right Naru-kun, just like we practiced. Get'em!"** Kurama cheered Naruto on from his subconscious.

**_"Child, be aware of your surroundings. Be mindful of the battlefield, and keep the initiative_**!" Surtur grated out to remind Naruto to remain calm, and control the rage he had, direct it, use it.

**"I know damn well what I'm doing! They hurt Shikamaru, Choji, and threatened to rape Ino! I'm gonna SMASH'EM!"** growled Naruto.

Kin was the first to react. Whipping in a circle, she grasped two kunai, and hurled them as hard as she could at the mob. She grinned deviously, and remembered a technique taught to her by Orochimaru personally.

**Kage Kunai no Jutsu**

In an instant, two kunai became dozens. They flew towards the enemy. Zaku was also dishing out his techniques.

"There's too many of them. Better use the BIG one!" he thought quickly. Raising both arms, he shouted furiously.

**Fuuton: Zaankukyokuha** (Great Decapitating Air Waves?)

A blast of slicing wind, ripped towards the enemy, almost 4 times larger than his regular blast roared furiously from his arms. He kept pumping it repeatedly out, in short burst, to allow him to re-target his opponents, and not waste chakra.

The clone army reacted very indifferently to each attack. Against Kin, each clone took out two kunai and with unbelievable precision for the dead-last dunce of the Konohas Ninja Academy, each of them began to deflect the kunai, real, or shadow. Zaku's blast was definitely harder to doge, given the area effect and power behind it. Some clones were dispersed, but some took it head on, snarling in anger, as a red haze snapped up around them. Others dodged quickly to the side, up to branch's, or straight into the air.

"Kin, this isn't working, we need to buy more time! Start using your explosives and senbon to distract him!" Zaku said tersely.

"Alright!" she said. With grace, she threw some senbon, shuriken, and kunai with explosive tags into the air, one by one, she concentrated on her technique. It was in the form of an arrow barrage, arcing into the mass of clones to create as much destruction, distraction, and decimation.

**Kage Kunai! Kage Shuriken! Kage Senbon Jutsu!** She screamed in desperation as they were getting a little too close now. Zaku focused his waves on blowing dirt and earth into the incoming attack. Still more kept coming. It wouldn't be long before they would be engaged directly.

He looked at Kin, and she nodded. Taking out his supplies, he handed them to her, while she tied ninja wire onto most of the remaining weapons. Kin had studied a little puppet jutsu, so she could manipulate a wire with weapons on it, but not form a chakra string unfortunately. Throwing her remaining arsenal in the air, she stepped beside Zaku, back-to-back, looking to her right, him to his left. She moved her arms so her right was straight out, and her left was drawing the wire with the weapons on it back like a bow. Zaku had his left arm raised, aside her right, and his right palm was just below the left.

**Collaboration Jutsu: Barrage of the Village!**

Essentially Kin let fly with all her weapons, and then Zaku used his **Zaankukyokuha** to boost them through the air. After this stage, Kin would channel chakra through the wires, and use the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** on the greatly faster weapons. Havoc started being wreaked on the ranks of the shadow clones, as they tried to dodge the massive spray of enemy weapons headed for them. It was meant to decimate an army after all. No wonder ninja were the major force of the world, and could take down many other non-ninja's easily.

Unfortunately, they were facing an army of ninja, albeit shadow clones, which were also infused with this powerful red chakra that made them far more durable, faster, and stronger than someone that size, should be. Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji could only stare in shock at what their comrade was doing. This couldn't be Naruto! How could he be this strong when he could not even complete a simple **Bunshin**?

"How and when did Naruto get this strong? Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered to his teammates.

"Yea, I mean my dad told me that for **Kage Bunshin** you have to have a lot of chakra to use it properly. Most _Jounin_ can only produce 3 of them!" Choji whispered back, still wincing in pain from the sound attack.

"So, that means that Naruto has a ridiculous amount of chakra, and that would be why he could not complete the **Bunshin Jutsu**. He just had too much chakra. Troublesome blond." Shikamaru said, only to be bonked on the head by Ino for the blond comment, both of them wincing from the after-effects of the enemy's assault.

"Bullshit! There's no way the _baka_ is that strong! Even if he was, Sasuke-kun is still much stronger than him I bet!" Ino immediately voiced her opinion, not believing a thing Shikamaru _rationally_ said, still being in fangirl-mode and all that.

"If so, where is your oh-so-mighty Uchiha in shining armour?" Shikamaru shot back.

"Yea it was Naruto that saved us, not Sasuke!" Choji immediately jumped in both Naruto and Shikamaru's defense.

"Lee, who is that attacking the _Oto-nin_?" questioned Tenten, while Neji surveyed the battle unimpressed.

"It's Naruto-san, my eternal rival! YOSH! His flames of youth burn brighter than mine today!" Lee had recovered, and once again was as exuberant as possible once more. He was still feeling the effects of the gauntlet attack, but nowhere near as bad as he was before. Suddenly, a Naruto clone appeared on the branch with them.

"Lee, are you good enough to fight right now?" it questioned.

"YOSH! I am eternally grateful, my rival, that you ask me to join you in displaying our flames of YOUTH!" Lee responded with the usual enthusiasm.

"Well, if I remember correctly, that move you were going to use on Sasuke before the 1st exam is a devastatingly powerful technique right?" the clone asked.

"YOSH! I already tried that move on one of the enemy, but- he said quickly before being interrupted by the clone.

"-was your enemy distracted, as they are now?" the clone grinned out, as Lee suddenly had a light bulb appear over his head before going DING! "I will give you a signal; you will know what it will be. Finish off the opponent I give you. Tenten was it?" Tenten nodded hesitantly, not knowing what he had planned. "Once I separate the three of the _Oto-nin_, can you take care of the **Kage Bunshin**, and _Genjutsu_ user? She should not be hard to defeat, considering her arsenal is gone- Tenten glared at the clone, but it had no clue why- and your experience could take her down easily, after she has wasted energy on myself." The clone turned to leave and rejoin the fight, but stopped.

"Oh and Neji?" The Hyuuga glanced in his direction, raising an eyebrow in contempt. "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything, just continue standing there imperiously, pretending the enemy is beneath your notice as you normally do to everyone else." Tenten stifled a giggle, and Lee looked between the two, not understanding the exchange. Neji just glanced back down to the fight, not even acknowledging the clone it seemed.

Soon, the clones began to mob towards the two defending enemies, and engaged them in pure _taijutsu_, which the enemy had no chance of winning with so many strong and fast enemies. Zaku was pummeled, and then a group of clone's baseball slid into him, sending him high up in the air.

"LEE NOW!" yelled one of the copies, as Lee grinned unraveling his bandages quickly. With incredible speed he dashed into the air, bursting behind Zaku. Zaku was almost comatose at this point, so he did not even know what was about to happen to him.

**Kage Bugyou** whispered Lee as his bandages began to wrap around the _Oto-nin._

"Take this unyouthful enemy! **URA RENGE** he roared as he began spinning rapidly, almost drill like, increasing his speed all the while, as they raced towards the ground. Lee jumped at the last second as he smashed the enemy into the ground with devastating force. Zaku lay broken amidst the crater that had formed, his appendages bruised and at odd angles.

"Zaku NOOOO!" shouted the _Oto-kunoichi_. However this distracted her long enough to forget that there was another _kunoichi _now on the battlefield. Tenten used this distraction, and sent a barrage of weaponry at her. Kin turned to see the hail of various weapons coming, but laughed as she realized they were wide of her body on both sides.

"Stupid bitch! You can't even aim a weapon properly!" She laughed as she shouted at Tenten.

Tenten just smirked as she gave a tug on the weapons, guiding them so they wrapped around the stunned Kin.

_"__No way! Even I'm not this good with weapons, it can't be that she is superior! I was trained by Orochimaru-sama!"_ Kin thought desperately as the barrage wrapped around her, then thunked into the ground tying her down.

"Thinking so highly of yourself is not what any ninja does. Look underneath the underneath we are taught. No matter who trained you, there can always be someone who exceeds you at your art. You lost the battle before I even launched my first weapon!" Tenten declared to the _Oto-kunoichi_ who was now looking down, beyond belief that she had been trapped.

With both of these separate issues now taken care of, the clones sped towards the kneeling Dosu. However, just as they came into striking distance, the chakra in his arm glowed intensely and his visible eye snapped open.

"You lose" He whispered. He stood quickly, and pointed his arm at the wave of clones.

**OTO-CANNON NO JUTSU!** He roared, and a concentrated beam of sound energy ripped forward from his gauntlet. It was wavy, like a frequency, and snaked into the clones lines. They tried to block it, but their weapons shattered. They tried to doge it, but it was guided by Dosu's chakra, and it easily chased after them at incredible speed. Soon the number of clones began to go down, as Dosu continued his assault, decimating the landscape, bringing tree's down, and destroying clones.

_"__If I can at least punch through his clones, I can complete the mission and assassinate Uchiha Sasuke! I'm running out of chakra, so I have to do this fast!"_ Dosu thought quickly, and turned his stream of sound-waves towards the small hollow where the pink-haired bitch cowered. Concentrating, he pushed as much chakra into his technique as he dared. The beam straightened out, and became wider almost cylindrical in shape.

The remaining clones saw this happening and rushed into to block this attempt. They flared with red chakra, roaring again, defying the beam's path. Soon however, it began to drill through each of the clones, and gained momentum.

_"__How is this kid so powerful?! We haven't even been briefed on him by Orochimaru-sama_,_ yet here he is, taking everything our entire team can throw at him and more! I have to win!"_ With that he began twisting the beam, using its concussive force, and his manipulation to produce blades on the head of its projection. Soon, there was only one Naruto left, the original. He stood there, snarling, and gnashing his teeth at the _Oto-shinobi_ and his sound cannon beam. He had both his hands out, and was _stopping the attack_! Growling, Naruto now began to push his chakra into combating the attack. He was receiving cuts, and slashes as the blades of the attack tried to wrap around him, and cut him to pieces. He stood his ground, and then with a mighty yell, he began exuding a shield of red haze that seemed to shield him.

_"__Kura-chan! POUR IT ON!" _he thought. Kurama acquiesced, and his shield began to project _claws_. Claws that were attempting to grab the sound beam, even as it lashed out.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Dosu as he saw this with his own one eye. He couldn't believe what was going on. The blondes' chakra was manifesting with a crimson tint, and it looked like it had taken on a life of its own! Grunting, he realized he was out of chakra now. "This cannot be…" he struggled to say, as he fell to one knee, ending the _jutsu._ Naruto used the red claws to grasp the rest of the beam, and _threw_ it into the sky with a mighty heave.

Dosu huffed, and breathed rapidly. He looked around. Zaku was lying, broken in a crater with the spandex one watching him. Kin was bound with wire, and weapons stuck to the ground anchoring her where she stood, with a _Konoha-kunoichi_ standing guard beside her. Naruto stepped forward, the red haze around him becoming sharper, subtler, and his eyes focused on the squad leader for the _Oto-nin_.

"Will you yield? Your forces are defeated, your teammates sundered, and you are on the verge of collapse. We need not prolong this anymore than it needs to be. Give us your scroll, and I might let you leave." Naruto stated in an authoritative tone.

"Considering I do not have much of a choice, I think I will accept your most gracious offer. _I must report this to Orochimaru-sama. There is no way this kid should be this powerful!_ Of course, in exchange for my scroll, I must ask that you give me my teammates back. It is only fair that we should be given the chance to try again in these exams." Dosu replied carefully, not wanting to incite a fight when the odds were this bleak. Naruto nodded, and was about to reply, when a harsh voice rang out.

**"****I don't think so!"** With this sinister announcement, a slightly… _nefarious _looking Uchiha Sasuke emerged from the tree hollow. He stood straight, with a manic gleam in his and a grin to go along with it. Dark flame like marks covered the right side of his face, and the visible part of his right side such as the leg and arm. His _sharingan_ blazedas the tomoe's spun slowly and smoothly in each eye. He now had two tomoe in each crimson sclera.

**"****I think I'm going to enjoy hurting you! How dare you challenge my might! I am the last loyal Uchiha! I am elite by blood! How DARE you stand so brazenly before me, you worthless Oto trash!" **He seemed to be emitting a dark, foul mist of blackish-purple chakra. Sasuke's voice sounded gravelly, and almost… demonic.

"Yea, Sasuke-kun's going to kick your ass now! Naruto-baka why were you going to let them go! They deserve to pay for challenging Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired banshee took this moment to finally get the courage to show her face. Now that her beloved Uchiha-in-shining-armour had made his presence known, she felt fine, and saw nothing wrong with acting this way, even around others.

Almost everyone sweat-dropped immediately, including the conscious _Oto-nins_. Even Ino was amazed that Sakura had been there the whole fight, and had not tried to help out, after being saved by her team. _"You are so ungrateful billboard-brow! What's the deal with you getting so cozy with Sasuke-kun after he wakes up, and comes out here! Grrrrrr"_ Ino soon got a tick mark on her forehead as she was enraged at the mere thought of her rival's antics.

**"****You want to talk like that? Well so can I, Sasuke!** Naruto turned around to face the furious and hopped up on power Uchiha. **"We defeated them in a battle, and are now negotiating surrender terms. What is the use of crushing a defenseless enemy?! You have always talked about surpassing everyone, and killing that man you have your sights set on in the future. You have boasted about getting stronger! How, I ask, do you get stronger by beating on a defeated foe?! ANSWER ME!"**

**"****They need to be punished, ****_dobe_****, for challenging an Uchiha! ****I**** need to be the one to defeat them, otherwise it is meaningless! How would you know what I need to do to kill that man! You know nothing, and I don't care if Kami himself told me to stop, I don't care and I won't be stopped!"**

**"****If you try something like this, it will only prove yourself weaker in everyone's eyes here, even the enemy! It would prove that you are a vain, greedy, cruel child! A spoilt brat, not worth their notice! It would make you look even weaker than you already are to the man your trying to kill!" **At this Sasuke snapped. Too much mentioning of his destiny and being told he was weak, made him dash forward, and try to strike Naruto. For no reason at all, a new fight had been joined. This time, between teammates. Naruto dodged to the side of Sasuke's right hook, and whipped his left leg at the Uchiha's unprotected flank. Using his momentum, Sasuke spun, raising his knee, to block the strike. He jumped off his single foot, and sent a front kick from his left leg out, towards Naruto's chest.

Naruto backhanded the front kick away with his right arm, surprising Sasuke with his strength. He twisted, and used his shift in position to launch a haymaker with his left arm. Sasuke however, snapped up his right knee, and blocked the punch in midair. The recoil he absorbed however sent him back a good fifteen feet. He growled, and then started to flip through hand signs, summoning his chakra while inhaling a large breathe.

**"****You would do this to your own teammate! How dishonourable, you should be ashamed of yourself Uchiha Sasuke!** Naruto roared out, as his red-chakra flared out, forming a fox-like haze around him. His claws sharpened, his whiskers thickened, and his mouth took on a fox-like grin. **"Well, we will just have to see whose is more powerful!"** That being said, he started flicking through hand-seals at _twice_ the rate Sasuke's were being formed. In his mind, Kurama, and Surtur were guiding Naruto's body through the exchange, trying to only use this one technique, and not give away what they had been doing so far with Naruto.

Both combatants drew in more air, and just before they blew flames, their eyes met. Sharingan stared at Fox-Eye. Each was unyielding, standing fiercely against each other. Time slowed down, as everyone contemplated what was about to happen.

_"__Why is Sasuke-san attacking Naruto-san? What has gotten into his head, to induce such unyouthful behaviour?" _ Lee wondered, as he kept watch over the defeated Zaku, who was propped up, wincing, and staring at the showdown between teammates.

_"__Huh, so Orochimaru-sama marked the bastard with the Cursed Seal of Heaven, eh? Why the fuck were we told to go after him, if our master marked him? What's really going on with this asshole?"_ Zaku questioned the motives of their objective quietly, but being too injured to even _want_ to speak had something to do with it as well.

_"__Why would Sasuke-kun do this? I mean, Naruto's annoying, but he had a point. They were defeated, and were about to give their scroll to Team 7. What is making him like this?" _Ino worried nervously, as the two prepared their attacks.

_"__Whoaah! I don't think I have ever seen Naruto this mad! With his own teammate attacking him, it's such a low blow that he's enraged! I wouldn't ever do that to Shika, or Ino, so I guess I understand…"_ thought Choji slowly.

_"…__Troublesome Uchiha… Had to make Naruto even angrier… What a drag…" _Shikamaru pondered lazily.

_"__Holy crap! The Uchiha has gone nuts to attack his own teammate!" _Tenten thought, wide-eyed at the implication of her thoughts.

_"__That bastard Uchiha is using the Cursed Seal of Heaven… when did he get that? Is Orochimaru-sama testing us?"_ Kin grimaced, as she winced in pain while narrowing her eyes at the Uchiha's marks.

_"__Hmph… The Uchiha were always weak and ambitious. That is the Hyuuga are still here. We are stronger than our rivals, and so it is our fate to remain so."_ Neji smirked as he looked down at the Uchiha brat losing his temper. _"What a display of patheticness…"_

_"__Orochimaru… what is your play at this moment… why would you send us against one of your marked potential vessels. Are we that disposable…?"_ Dosu narrowed his eyes, his expression disgruntled, as he thought about the possibilities of what their master was up to.

_"__SHANNARO! Go Sasuke-kun! Beat that worthless baka into the ground! Maybe this time he will stay down forever, and not bother us again."_ Sakura cheered Sasuke on as she watched the impending exchange.

Slowly, each combatant exhaled the massive amount of air and chakra from their lungs. Each were so furious with each other, that they didn't even bother giving the technique a name. Flames of darkness erupted from Sasuke's mouth, mingling with the dark chakra he was emitting. They licked at the anything in their way, incinerating everything, turning soil to sand, tree's to ash, and stones into molten rock.

Naruto breathed flames of crimson rage, which had a whitish edge to them. They roiled into themselves, as if they were preventing any unnecessary destruction. To the others, it looked like his attack was more efficient, and was not wasting excess energy. The fact that it was not touching and destroying everything around said much about Naruto's mental state. He may be angry, but his anger was as sharp as a very fine butcher knife, you know the one that can slice through meat with no resistance at all. His control was guiding his _jutsu_ better than Sasuke's because he was in control of his anger. The white flame, mixed with the crimson ones, was tantamount to this fact.

Soon the attacks met each other. Purplish-Red, against Whitish-Crimson. The attacks seemed to be of different natures. Sasuke's was yearning to destroy everything, while Naruto's was holding the weight of the attack, trying to contain it. The purple flames resisted, lashing out at the foliage and earth, while the crimson-white was trying to… _grab_ onto the devastating attack.

_"__Naruto's already applying the technique he was using to fight Dosu's sound beam! Just where is this coming from? Troublesome…" _Shikamaru thought, wide-eyed, that Naruto seemed to be _evolving_ in front of him.

Sasuke growled as he pushed himself to his limit. However, he felt like he had no limit and this strange new power was feeding him. It now was flowing through him, humming throughout his body. He smirked mentally, as he called up a massive well of chakra, and slammed it into the fire.

The explosion of purple flame burst forth from his mouth, and sped towards the meeting point of the attacks. It slammed into the crimson-white flames, and started to push them back. Sasuke grinned. He was winning. The _dobe_ stood no chance, as he had never before. He would once again prove his superiority, even if Naruto had won the battle. His flames were winning, crushing everything in sight. The destruction pleased him, and he thought that he understood he could grasp power to defeat hi older brother.

Naruto was not beleaguered by any means, however this much use of Kurama's chakra when his body was still not used to it, and using the **Katon** _jutsu_ was straining his chakra pipelines, even though they were now built for things like this. However, they were still _new_ in a sense, so he _should_ be taking it slowly. Unfortunately, no plan survives contact with the enemy, or basically **life****.** He grimaced as he concentrated on grasping the technique and devouring it with his flames.

The purple flames inched their way slowly to Naruto. Grinning in triumph, Sasuke reached for more chakra… It was then that he faltered. There was none left! Naruto had been draining him! What the hell, there was no way he would lose, and he forced chakra out of the strange source. Instead of humming, now it was grating inside him, protesting just like an overworked muscle. Veins stood out, as he began to drain himself dry. It was then that Naruto saw his chance.

Roaring, he called out a copious amount of Kurama's and his chakra, reinforced by Surtur, and made it spread out into a wide wave, encompassing the area of battle, while his main blast fought the purplish flame. A mental command later, and the crimson white wave snapped shut on the whole stream of fire.

**"****Arrrgg**hhhhhh…" Sasuke gasped as his knees gave out, and his system started shutting down. The flames coming from him were non-existent, and all the markings on his body had already vanished. The draw on his chakra had not caused them to recede; they had simply… evaporated off his form. Blearily, he looked forward, and saw that Naruto had disappeared.

Naruto flashed over behind Sasuke, in a burst of speed. Swiftly he chopped the back of his neck, and his black haired rival was rendered unconscious.

"So, Dosu… Mind handing over that scroll now?" he stated, his still crimson eyes flashing over to Dosu's form.

"N-

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN?!" screeched the pink-haired banshee, finding her voice once more.

"By the Kusanagi of Orochimaru, your voice is more fearsome of a weapon than my _Melody Gauntlet_ could ever be", stated Dosu after which everyone sweat dropped… again. "... Here" he tossed Naruto the scroll, and Naruto checked it over, to ensure it was the real deal. _"What a fearsome opponent…He took on all three of us, then his teammate, and __**still**__ look's ready to go…What else is he capable of."_ With these final thoughts, he scooped Kin and Zaku up, and left the scene. "Heh-heh, good thing we still got those other scrolls we took from our previous victories, eh Dosu?" Zaku wheezed out, in pain. "Yes… It appears so. Be quiet now, as I need to make haste to get to the tower to inform Orochimaru-sama of what has transpired."

The others back in the clearing slowly brought themselves out of their stupour, and decided to just head straight for the tower. No comments were exchanged, but it was clear that many of them were trying to figure out what exactly had just gone on. Naruto swiftly moved behind Sakura, and chopped her neck, knocking his teammate unconscious.

**"****Naruto… Find a secluded area… We have work to do, and I am going to need to administer the technique needed to lock away that… Cursed seal of sorts. You will have to remain in your mind, and… train with the wench…**

Thanks to BioHazard82 for the review, and to the Guest reviewer for you points.


	5. Chapter 5-And Then There Was Silence

Disclaimer-I own nothing but my story idea. If I was Hashimoto, I wouldn't be in the army I think.

1st point of contention- I was not trying to find a translator for jutsu. I was trying to find one that would help me create my own techniques. I cannot even find the phrase in Japanese that creates the Katon/Fire Release word. Even then I tried other combinations such as Ninja Arts, or Art of the Ninja, but nothing seemed to work.

2nd point of contention- Gold Testament... I really do not know what to say to you, good sir, for the chapter title says it all. I have no way of getting anyone's attention besides posting this update like this.

3rd point of contention- Well if Rune script, by which I mean I have found a version of JavaScript that can show ancient runic characters, I might as well write Naruto's techniques in Icelandic. Icelandic is the one language from Scandinavia that almost never evolved, from the base of Old Norse. Swedish, Danish, and Norwegian have evolved past the point to be compared to Old Norse, of Norse Prose. As well, there is no word for Lightning in the Icelandic tongue, so I will be using Thunder Release instead. For the Vikings and Norsemen it means practically the same thing.

Culebra de Sol- Thank you, raising your points has helped me remember what I forgot to do in this story. Kurama will be explained. Most of the parts of these chapters were put together from my notes, and paragraphs I drew up on my own time (YES AS A WRITER I STILL WRITE LOL) So I realized that yes, I would need to insert the part about her that I had already written but glossed over, and make a flashback explaining exactly what has been going on.

MASSIVE LEMON WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER! It is M for a reason.

**Chapter 5 - And Then There Was Silence**

Surtur had just finished saying his last words, before he suddenly realized WHO! Exactly was behind him.

**"Surtur-sssaamma, would you mind if I had word with you PRIVATELY!, before you go to seal up the teme's hickey from the Hebi-Teme!**

As Surtur turned around, he couldn't help but notice the change in landscape. In front of him stood many, many copies of Kurama, all kneeling over various corpses of men, in many different positions. Some were hung upside down, and in the process of being branded with the words HENTAI!(pervert), others were being dominated by Kurama's in interesting outfits, and others were having their genitals kicked repeatedly while they were on the ground. Then he saw her. Kyuubi, in all her glory, with her battle-gear on, holding the most ridiculously sized bat behind her back grinning with a bloodthirsty smile. It turned into a gigantic mace on a chain, and she started whirling it around fiercely.

**Care to repeat what you just said Surtur-sama?!**

Surtur froze. He may be the Titan of the Raging Inferno, he may be the Destroyer of the Universe, and he may have destroyed Gods even... But he was no match for this. Right now, Kurama was wielding the deadliest element known to him. The one thing he had never been able to forge a weapon from.

A Woman's Rage.

Not that he had not tried. It had blown up in his face so many times, as he considered the previous burns he had received for using such an element. And now, that very element was standing before him, full of power and promising of never-ending pain to his lower regions.

**Uh, um, well...'ya see, Gotta go fix up Sasuke's seal, bye now!**

**_GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN, NOOWWWW!_**Kurama howled as she let fly with the massive mace, but it turned out Surtur was already gone. In his place, stood a surprised Naruto, who could only say "whuzzat?!" before the massive chunk of steel crunched into his head.

**"OH, SHIT, DAMNIT, I'm so sorry Naru-kun; I really didn't mean to hit you." **Kurama exclaimed as she rushed over to the dazed blond. He had spirals in his eyes, because he got knocked the fuck'out! She knelt over him, trying to bring him around. As He slowly started to come around, he caught sight of the cleavage hovering dangerously low to his stomach, and exposing a lot of Kurama's skin to him.

**_"Like what you see_ Naru-kun..."** Kurama whispered seductively. As she said this Naruto thought back to when he had first seen her.

_-Flashback no Jutsu-_

As Naruto stopped concentrating on changing his subconscious from a sewer into something that resembled Konoha, he turned around to see Kyuubi start to change it's (at the time) form.

"You... Can… become like a human?" He questioned, looking up in awe, as the form started to take shape…

The most powerful remnant of the God-Devourer, greatest of the Bijuu, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune…

Was female. Now there is nothing wrong with this proclamation, it was just that the Kyuubi was the most drop dead gorgeous redhead that Naruto had ever seen. Her outfit was fierce looking, with much crimson, and what looked liked dried blood, in many different shades. The metal seemed form-fitting, with leather straps reinforced by riveted plates, and chainmail. It looked horrific, with its many spikes, but was beautiful with its crimson and silver colours. A cross of what the... elves that Surtur had described from Alfheim, and the brutal warriors of darkness (think Witch King).

She had a mace on a chain that had a massive 25lb head with massive spikes on it. In the other hand, she held a brutal sword, with an interwoven knot design around a roaring fox head. The grip had enough room for two hands, but looked easily wielded in one, with crossed threads of leather that were woven tightly, and liberally over the handle. The hilt was two fox tails that came out of the design, flicking outwards, and incredibly detailed. 7 other tails were detailed on each side, showing 9 tails from both directions. The blade itself was 50" long, double edged, and had veins running up its length. They glowed crimson-orange, which set against the dull black colour of the blade gave the look of the face of a volcanic, which lava rolled down in streams.

Her helm was frightful, and inspired fear. When it sat on her head, it looked like there were no eyes, or lower jaw, just… darkness. It had a facemask that came down halfway, moving along the curves of her cheekbone. It had two eye-slits, and space for a nose, that seemed non-existent. On the helm sat a crown of crimson, with 9 spikes protruding outwards, and when one looked closer, they would see that they were 9 tails of crimson colour, pulsing with a glow ominously.

Then the Kyuubi took off its helmet, and only then did Naruto drink in the rest of… her body. Her hair cascaded down as she took off her headdress. The hair was brilliant crimson, with a shade of orange mixed in. It fluttered out and swayed almost as a fox's tail would. Her face was pale, wraith-like, set with high cheekbones, flawless skin that gave away no lines of her age, lips that were full and wide. She grinned and exposed a set of sharp teeth that looked deadly, and indicated that her bite was wide. Bracers and gauntlets covered her arms from the elbow down. The plates of steel looked thick, and they covered her in a scale like way. In between the plates, thick rings of steel linked the plates together, and steel rivets held them fast to leather under-part. Beneath this, there was a jerkin of chainmail. Her hair acted as a cape behind her. The boots had overlapping plates, with spikes on the knees, and toes. Everything was tied to each plate through the linked rings. Her bust was enormous and made Naruto struggle to hold back a wicked nosebleed as he stared. Even though he was going through the most hormonal years of his life, he desperately held back, from running over and burying his head into her bust, and…

_Wait a second, what in the hell is going on with me?... _Naruto started to think, combating his raging hormones. The flashback faded after this.

_(Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!)_

**_Na-Ru-To? Hellloooo, are you ho-ooomme? _**Naruto heard Kurama, but was still seeing stars, rainbows, and oddly, talking ponies. He slowly came back into the conscious world, and saw Kurama staring at him. He blushed, as he had an outstandingly perfect view of her mounds of cleavage, foxy grin, and flowing long hair. It was her eyes that got him though. Brilliant ruby's that matched his sapphire coloured ones. The effect she had, almost made him catatonic, and would send even the strongest pervert in the Elemental Nations sailing from the nosebleed of epic proportions.

_(Somewhere in the elemental nations) _

Jiraiya stared at the portraits of beauty that graced his perverted eyes, and lecherous smile. Suddenly he got a vision of severe perversion from somewhere.

_"I feel a disturbance in the Force!"_ He thought hurriedly, trying to fight down the urges he was getting. Unfortunately…

_"The Force is Too Strong in this ONNEEEE"_ Jiraiya's nose spewed an incredible amount of blood, as he was overcome with visions of big-breasted, sexy, strong redheads.

_"Good thing I have my camouflage Jutsu on"_ He thought as he rocketed back. However he didn't take into account that the females were smarter than he thought they were. They immediately saw the spurt of blood, and the direction it took off in with the wicked speed.

**"HHHEEENNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTAAAAII IIIIIIIII!"** As one the beast roared, and took off after the unfortunate, but certainly not undeserving self pro-claimed super pervert of Mt Myobokuzan. Soon they caught up with the recovering pervert, and proceeded to smash every part of the _Gama-Sennin_.

_(Back in Naruto's subconscious) _

**_"Like what you see, Naru-kun? I can show you so much more…" _**she began seductively.

"Umm, uhh, can we discuss this?" he said nervously as she began looming over him, eyes glowing red, and she had somehow changed the background into an eerie black inkiness. He knew he should be training, but Kurama was having none of that. She pounced on him, resting her breasts on his chest.

"You have been training, and studying long enough Naru-Kun, and you deserved some rest and relaxation." Naruto slowly smiled nervously, knowing that what Kurama was thinking would not involve any rest. "As you know, Naru-kun, I am a kitsune. I go into heat very often. However, I am currently holding back 12 years of it right now, and the only reason I did not jump on you, and start screwing your brains out earlier when you were unblocked from me, was because of Surtur-sama being there. Now we have some time alone… So for the next two days, in your mind while two hours will pass outside, long enough for us to have some fun. For the next while I will be teaching you how to please a woman, as I think you do not bat for your side, so to say."

At this, Naruto looked furious, and immediately Kyuubi capitalized on this, and threw up a few naked pictures of various people that Naruto knew. Then, he reacted in fury.

"KAMEHAME-HAAAAAAA", he roared trying a technique he had seen in an old manga book. Amazingly it worked, and a crimson energy wave burst forth destroying the pictures. Kurama came straight through, and once again pounced on Naruto, ripping his clothes of

**LEMONWARNING!LEMONWARNING!LEMONWARNING!LEMONWARNING!LEMONWARNING!LEMONWARNING!**

Naruto broke the Genjutsu on his form, and showed the extent of his change. He was now 5'7"; skin tanned, and mightily muscled. The tone of skin was not close to the Inferno Titans, but it was very sun kissed. He now looked like a miniature version of Surtur. His muscle rippled, showing he could swing an axe, or wield a sword with a shield. Something Kurama noticed, though, was that the thing between his legs had not changed. It was the same size as it had been before, as Surtur saw no reason to change it.

Kurama walked slowly toward him, swaying her hips, breasts bouncing from side to side, and grinning wildly. She grasped his semi-hard cock, and began to slowly massage it so his full length and girth would appear. She sighed in pleasure and anticipation, as she stared at the now rock hard dick. Naruto's length was now 8", but it was his girth, and slight twist at the tip that would rock her world, and his 1 ½" girth was enough to spread her sweet pussy lips very nicely.

Naruto gasped as Kurama knelt down, and swallowed his entire cock in one mighty suck. She began to move slowly allowing Naruto to really enjoy her mouth thoroughly. With her right hand, she began to massage his swollen balls. Groaning, Naruto fell slowly onto his butt, and Kurama stayed attached, sucking slowly the entire time. Noticing that Naruto's member was nice and lubricated, she pulled her mouth off, and spat a few times on his cock, while bringing her breasts up to each side of it, and immediately squished his cock in between them.

As she began to bring her tit's, she lowered her mouth to the head of his cock, and began to suck on the rock hard, although somewhat swollen and rubbery tip. Naruto gasped as Kurama squeezed her breast harder, sandwiching his member in between them, and he became wide eyed as she began to swirl her tongue on the top two inches.

"Kura-c-c-chan! I d-d-ddon't thi-i-i-ink I c-can hol-l-l-dd ooonnnnnnn! Naruto shouted, and grabbed Kurama's hair and thrust all the way down into her throat, slamming his balls against her chin. Kurama showed no discomfort, but sucked mightily on his member, her tongue dancing and massaging his cock along the pipeline for his seed. Soon, it spilled, rather _blasted_, out, and she drank all of it. True to his personality, she found it tasted nice and tangy, with enough sweetness to stop it from being tart. Naruto shouted out her name one last time, as he shot out the last of his load.

"My, my Naru-kun, that was very impressive for a virgin, even if your still one physically. Now it's your turn to pleasure me." Kurama exclaimed as she slithered up and lay beside him. "You start, by kissing, and I will guide your hands on my body." Slowly she pulled him into a deep kiss where they stayed for a few minutes, enjoying the simple passion of each others spirit. Then Kurama pushed her tongue forward, and tapped Naruto's lips, and he parted them slowly. Their tongues caressed each other, neither trying to fight for dominance. Their mouths moved around each others lips, and they each wrapped an arm around the others head, pressing deeper.

As they continued their kiss, Kurama brought his right hand up to her left breast, where she began moving it in circles, and let go as he started massaging, caressing, cupping, and gently squeezing the tender melon. Kurama broke the kiss, moving his head to her neck, where he began sucking, and she brought his other hand down until it was on top of her drenched sex. As Naruto began exploring her neck with suckling kisses, and had begun making his fingers do circles on her swollen areolas, pinching and playing with the nipples. Kurama elicited a moan of pleasure, and then began to move Naruto's hand in and around her pussy folds. He moved his head down to her right breast, and he began sucking, switching back and forth between both breasts, one hand playing with the tender breast, the other suckling on it. His fingers began playing between her legs, as she brought both of them to her sides, spreading them as wide as she could. She held both of her knees, really starting to enjoy this situation as she released her pent up sexual frustration.

His hand glided over her pussy, nudging and pulling at her folds. Then, he entered her with two fingers. The shock of this caused her to grab Naruto and hold him close. He slowly pumped with the two fingers, getting her used to it. His fingers massaged Kurama's inner walls, and she trembled in absolute pleasure. He removed one finger, and slowly began massaging the outside and inside of her pussy, and Kurama began groaning, pushing against his hands. "Ohh-hh, ya, ya,-u-uhh-hhhnnnn-AAAHHHHH!" she burst out as in orgasmic bliss. Naruto grinned as Kurama writhed around him, and slowly moved back, and onto his knees, and positioned his swollen cock over her entrance.

Naruto then leaned over her, and pushed into her flaming pussy, which was giving off waves of heat.

"Oh Kura-chan your so tight! / Naru-kun your huge!" They both gasped in pleasure as they lay against each other, getting used to the physical sensations they either never felt, or hadn't felt in over a decade. After they recovered from the shock, Naruto began moving slowly, in and out, and Kurama began bucking with her hips, meeting him halfway in between. Enjoying the waves of pleasure cascading through their forms, they began a rhythmic movement, which settled into a rising pace of hot love. As they went at it faster, they began to grasp each other tightly, and groaned and moaned against each other.

"Oh, oh, uh, yes Naru-kun, right there, uhh!" groaned Kurama through the intensity of the passion, kissing Naruto, tongue running along his lips, and inside his mouth.

"Uh, uh, uh, Kura-chan, your pussy is sucking me in, I can't hold back anymore! Naruto exclaimed as he pumped furiously.

"Don't hold back Naru-kun, blast your life-giving seed inside me! She demanded.

He did just that, and was rewarded with sweet bliss, as both he and Kurama grinded against each other in the throes of final orgasmic bliss. She squeezed his cock, as it shot after shot into her womb.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun, who would have thought that you would perform so well, especially as you've never done this before.

"Kura-chan, you're amazing! Although I'm sure you have more energy than that…" He growled lustily.

"Well, since you're so forward…..

**LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END**

(Later On)

Surtur sighed strongly as he headed back inside Naruto's subconscious, having finally sealed off Sasuke's mark. It had taken some doing, but he had done it. He had continued on with making some ink out of local plants, laying Sasuke and Sakura down, and he tied them securely with ninja wire, binding Sasuke with restriction Runes, so he could not use his Rōpuesukēpu Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique) again.

Surtur then flipped Sasuke over, and looked at his mark. It appeared to be a simple 3 Point Seal, but if you looked far more into it, real close, you could see the amount of skill put into the seal itself. It was a wonder that no one had looked this far into it, but some ninja could be incredibly dense. Many sealing arrays were put into his technique. Then there was the biological enzyme with the active foul chakra in it, of a… curious nature. So he cut open a pinprick by the seal and dabbed his forefinger in the blood welling up from the puncture. **"So, it has already progressed this far. No matter, the ****Skipstjóri****Höggormar **(Master of Serpents)** will be no match for my mastery of Runes.**

The cursed seal that Orochimaru put on Sasuke, it's biological components anyway, were already bonding with Sasuke on a cellular level, the chakra and biological formula quickly working on forming a symbiotic relationship with the bodies cell's. The chakra was forcing the bond, and the enzyme created a pathway to the chakra and cursed seal to allo usage of it spower. However, where the true genius of the seal was, remained in the seal itself. It enslaved the consciousness, developed an imprint of the subject's mind, however it would only taunt, question, and enrage it's holder. In other words it was a total representation of negative emotions, that would try to corrupt the subject. Since the biological components were already binding him with tendrils on a molecular level, Surtur should focus on the actual seal, to stop the Uchiha from being turned into a far worse version of his current selfe.

**"It would seem that Orochimaru uses a version of his chakra, to create a doppelganger of himself inside this seal, with a link to his actual self. How, or what would this do to help him... Hmmm, I guess I will have to discover this later."** With these thoughts, Surtur began preparing to seal and cut off the effects of the 3 Point Seal. Runes were delivered with a battle chant initially becase the words of power and meaning could infuse much more energy into the Runes, as they could be built up, and use different parts of batlle to continue its affect. This is why the Vikings had sung songs in battle, giving them more energy, protection, power, and strength. Unlike standard seals which had to be drawn out on paper, with chakra they could be propelled onto an enemy's body by hurling the words in mid-air, as they formed into Runes.

**Rek****rangar****einn,****illt****að vera****farinn** (Drive out the false one, Evil be gone)

**Berjast fyrir****mann þinn, illt****að vera****farinn** (Fight for your person, Evil be gone)

**Eyðileggja****myrkri, Ljósið****vingast****þér **(Destroy the dark, Light will befriend you)

**Þú****þarft að sjá****ljósið, Ljósið****vingast****þér**(You need to see the light, Light will befriend you)

**Getur hann****bjargað****þér, Ljós****getur****verja þig **(He can save you, Light can protect you)

**Bróðir****í****ljós****að þú****munt finna, Ljós****getur****verja þig** (A brother in the light you will find, Light can protect you)

**Öldungar****vernd, Verja****þetta barn **(Elders of light, Defend this child)

**Öldungar****vernd, Ósigur****sjúkdóminn **(Elders of Light, Defeat the disease)

**RUNE INNSIGLA! **(Runic Seal)

**Exhausting, that proved to be.** **At least now this circle**** will both prevent Orochimaru's influence, and will give him some form of substantial protection from any external force that tampers with his head, or tries to force the 3 Point Seal to activate causing pain. Internally I have given him somewhat of a light guardian, and hopefully he can be guided onto a better path. As well, he can never activate the cursed seal, with the protocols that Orochimaru built into it. It remains to be seen however if he can access the power of the seal without negative effects..."** Surtur mused during his self-explanation. Resigned, he recalled himself into his host's head. Then he came upon a scene and smelled a lofty smell he had not breathed in in a long time. Lust, passion and...

Sex.

His protege, and the fox had been making love for the past two mind days... Growling, he put a hand to his head, and shook it slowly. However, decided against action, as they were most likely both awake. Still, he could not resist booting Kurama in her naked butt, eliciting an enraged shriek from the fox. She whipped around, tails flaring, and then huffed in annoyance.

**_"Huh, it's just you, Surtur-sama. Well did everything go well?" _**Kurama questioned, still annoyed with him. Surtur just nodded, not needing to give any more confirmation as kurama would know soon enough, because the memories would be shared. Naruto grunted awake, as he felt Surtur's presence.

"Guess I should get on with the exam, eh." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Surtur again nodded, and just motioned for him to get out. Naruto left quickly, and surtur turned to Kurama.

**I might need your expertise with dissecting this issue..."**

Naruto quickly gathered his two teammates, and created a team of shadow clones to help protect, and carry the deadweight. He was at the center of the formation, with a clone using the _Henge no Jutsu _changed into a fly, and watched from Naruto's shoulder. The trip went by uneventfulfully, and by the end of the 3rd day, Naruto had arrived at the tower. He scanned the inscription, and it appeared to be a description of Heaven, and Earth. This meant that it probably body and mind Naruto thought, because you need body/physical energy, and mind energy to create chakra. However he did not have time for this. As the scroll was opened by one of his clones, and Naruto felt a chakra spike.

Jumping back, he had the clones surround him in a 6 Point formation. However, what came out was not what he expected.

It was Umino Iruka, his old sensei, and the one who had watched over him. Almost like a bigger brother, he had still hung out with Iruka, even though his academy days were done.

"Ohhh, Iruka-nii-san. I didn't expect that from the scroll." He grinned and looked over at Iruka, before dispelling the clones.

"Reverse Summon. I was to quiz you about the meaning of heaven and earth, in relation to shinobi." Iruka said smiling back, and completely not noticing that Sakura and Sasuke were lying unconscious behind him.

"Well, Heaven refers to intelligence, and Earth refers to body. A shinobi must have both to succeed." Naruto answered happily.

_"When did Naruto gain the ability to solve riddle's for himself. Now that you mention it, where are his teammates..." _Iruka whirled around, finally noticing the two unconscious and... _bound?_ "Naruto, what happened in the Forest of Death?"

Naruto seemed pensieve for a few seconds before looking Iruka in the eye. "Well, I do not want to repeat myself, so bring me to the Hokage, and call Kakashi-sensei to come as well. This concerns all of my team, and the Hokage." Naruto looked terse, so Iruka looked worried, and shunshinned with all 3 shinobi to the top of the Central Tower.

(Hokage's office in the Forest)

"Naruto-kun... tell us what happened." The tired old Hokage looked on, as if he knew something before Naruto even began to speak.

"Well things were going normally, until we were attacked by one of your pupils ojiji-san. The Hebi-Sennin, to be respectful, Hebi-teme who is an absolute creepy pedophilic jerk to state my true opinion of him. I was at first blown away by a **Fuuton: Daibafuku no Jutsu** (Great Breakthrough) and a very large snake tried to have me for lunch. Good thing I have a wicked amount of chakra, and know the shadow clone, so I... _overfed _him." Naruto grinned, as the Hokage paled, Kakashi's single eye widened, and his face went pale as well, while Iruka was already throwing up out of the window. He continued on.

"I fought my way back, and I found Sasuke cowering with Sakura far behind him. Orochimaru had unleashed a wicked amount of killing intent, and paralyzed both of them. I engaged him, and took a beating while some of the... Kyuubi's chakra was called up by me."

"Naruto-kun, are you sure it wasn't the Kyuubi trying to take over?" questioned Hiruzen immediately, while Kakashi leaned in, totally ensnared and worried by where this was going.

"No, Kurama-chan is quite nice actually, and while she hates being locked inside me, she wishes you to consider the fact that she had been _summoned_, and her eyes looked like an Uchiha's Sharingan, and not her normal slitted eyes..." By the time Naruto had finished, all three shinobi's jaws were unhinged and looking on in shock.

"Kyuubi... Is female? AND, she could have been SUMMONED, by the man we have stricken from our history?" shouted Hiruzen, furious at the thought that two Hokage had been lost in the history of the village hidden in the leaves, because of THAT man. Calming himself, he looked over at Naruto.

"Yes there things that were suspicious that night. However, the Yondaime did not have enough time tell me what had transpired in the cave where…" Hiruzen stopped there, not knowing what to say.

"Ojiji, don't worry about keeping that secret. Kurama already told me what happened. I understand that you needed to protect me from _his_ enemies. However, I will prove to you I am strong enough to take the name, and protect myself, by winning the _Chunnin_ Exams. Then, you can announce my victory and name." Naruto said reassuringly.

"... Continue with your story Naruto-kun, I am eager to hear the rest." The Hokage pursued the subject even with this revelation.

"Well, I fought the _Sannin_, but I was defeated when he slammed me with _Gogyo Fuin_. However, just as I was tossed into the abyss, I looked over, and saw that Sakura was taking care of Sasuke, but she looked at me with a wicked gleam in her eye..." at the Naruto dropped off, and bowed his head, almost in tears by this point.

"What happened, otouto?" Iruka questioned gently.

"... She waved goodbye, and I faintly heard _"By-Bye Baka"_ as I slid unconscious into the depths of the deep forest. I did not awake in the real world, but rather my subconscious. There I was met by a tall man in armour, that was not the Kyuubi. He took me to the door that had a 5 Point Seal on it, symbolizes the disconnection with Kurama. With no effort, he blew the seal away. Then he brought me into the chamber where the Kyuubi was housed. And that's where I learned I now had a much more powerful entity inside me, a being of the old ancient world."

Naruto then explained about the Gods, the 9 Worlds, how Allfadr Odin was the man known as Rikudou Sennin, and split the God-Devourer into the 9 bijuu. He told them of Ragnarok, the end times, the final battles, and the grand death of the world before. Then he elaborated on the rebirth of the world, and what had become of the ancient beings and weapons.

"... So, you now are... combining with the former Destroyer of the Universe? I would say that you must not do this, as you could be a danger to the village, but things seemed to have... been decided, by the beings on high. However, you must keep this power concealed for now, and we can eventually pass it off as a new kekkai genkai, that allows you to manipulate the Inferno Release. I will announce your name at the end of the Chunnin exams, because I have a feeling that they might not be finished, given the warnings Orochimaru has sent, but being the Hebi he is, I had best recall as many ninja as possible... quietly. Naruto, you mentioned that Surtur had sealed away the influence that Orochimaru had in the cursed seal, but still allowed the power to be used somewhat without... debilitating mental effects. Can he do it again?"

"Of course, and he is even thinking of launching, or rather me launching my own study of the seal, with the Runes to guide me. Basically I would need to do a full body purge, all at once, after tagging all cells in the body. Then I would need to purge them and the seal at the same time, to stop it from crippling the subject, or making them violent enough to cause a backfire in the process." Naruto explained carefully, as he was both excited, yet frightened to undertake such a vast and complicated project. So many people would be counting on him...

"I am confident in your perseverance Naruto. If you should choose to undertake the project, then I will be here to see you succeed." Said the old hokage softly, as he layed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I always believed that you would be great someday. I trust in you as well." Iruka kneeled in front of naruto, and looked him directly in the eye.

"You know Naruto, you reminded me a lot of one of my old teammates. He is actually the carbon copy of you... Its funny though, because he was an Uchiha..." At this Naruto looked horrified. _"An Uchiha that acted like him! It cannot be possible, they are way too stuck up!" _ He thought quickly. "Heh, he was a black sheep of the clan. He gave me this eye, right before he died. Maybe I can tell you some stories of our team, and..." Kakashi leaned in close to whisper "_your father, who was my sensei"_. With that he flashed an eye smile, and all of them stood up.

"Naruto... one more question..." "sure Ojiji..." "why have you copied Senju Tsunade's _gejutsu_, and most importantly why are you using it now?" At this Naruto flinched, and looked surprised. "I have sensed that jutsu since Tsunade turned 30 Naruto, I know when it's up."

Naruto sighed. "I don't know if your going to like this, but Surtur-sama... upgraded my body. It could not handle the power it housed, so he had to rework my body. While he was at it, he changed my physical body to that of the men of old, the Viking warriors I told you about." With that he dispelled the jutsu. Agasin the three other occupants gaped, and saw that the once malnourished, scamp of a hyperactive ninja, now was taller and broader than most _Gennin._ A young warrior is what they saw now.

"Alright Naruto, go rest, relax, and try not to overtrain. I give you permission to use that _genjutsu_ on your form, so that you do not reveal yourself so soon. Good luck. Naruto drew himself to his full height, and saluted.

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!" he all but roared in the aged Kage's direction. The old man almost fell over, wheezing and thumping his chest, as he looked furiously at Naruto. "D-don-_wheeze-_don't d-do-_wheeze_- that, you almost-_wheeze_- gave me a-_wheeze_- heart attack." He coughed furiously, as both Kakashi and Iruka were doubled over, smothering coughs that appeared to be the same thing the hokage was sufferring from, but if you looke closer, you would realize they were trying to breathe because they were laughing so hard.

(End of the 5 days)

The teams were all lined up and ready to go. Sasuke and Sakura had openly glared at Naruto as he made his way to Team 7's area, however, the look of steel in his eyes that he gave to... Sakura? Was enough to make her quail in fear.

_"Huh, why is the dobe glaring at her. What did she do. I tried to kill him, and those Oto-nin's so he should be angry with ME. What did she do... Must have been while i was out"_ thought Sasuke, while brooding (as usual). He looked over.

"Oi, dobe! What did the weakling do to make you look at her like that? I tried to kill you in my rage, shouldn't i being the one bearing the grudge?" Sasuke, _somewhat_, commanded Naruto to tell him, though it was a good deal softer than many other times.

"Oho! The pink haired bitch didn't tell you? I'm surprised that she wouldn't be bragging about avenging you for some baka trying to outshine, while saving your lives against a _Sannin_. I thought she would have been all over that once the incident with the _Oto-nins _came to pass." Naruto glared viciously with his mouth full of slightly sharp teeth, at said pinkie.

"N-n-no, don't tell him, please!" She cried out in a last attempt to stop him.

"When Orochimaru finished with me, and I rose again, he hit me with a disabling seal. Only after that did he decide to throw me into the abyss of tree's. As i passed out of consciousness all i could see was HER waving goodbye to me, while faintly hearing _"bye-bye baka!" _as I plummetted to my doom. Luckily I have a rather good healing ability as all Uzumaki's had before the clan was wiped out in the Second Great Shinobi War. Ask no further, I will not divulge any information on my ancestors.

Even the foreigners were silent as they listened to his story. Then the silence was broken by the Hokage who gave a nervous cough. He followed with an explanation about what the _Chunnin_ Exams were really for, and told everyone they had to hold a preliminary round, as too many people still had made it.

Now honestly, I am only posting this right now at 4 in the fucking morning, because I am extremely tired, and the bed sucks at the duty centre so i could not sleep, and my humble self wished to put edible material before my readers, who clearly are thirsty for more. Ended up watching some bar restoration show, the new episode of Vikings on the History channel, and Monday Night Raw TWICE! On a minor note, wrestling has gone really downhill. This is an unfinished chapter as I still have to add the fights. I know its not much, but it 'tis all the strengthb I have to write right now. Need reviews on my lemon, and whether it was good enough, or horrible. Goodnight, Reichenfaust signing off for now.


End file.
